Immortal Love
by Solana17
Summary: Charlotte Lewis első ránézésre ugyanolyan lánynak tűnt, mint a többiek, akik az 1940-es években New Yorkban éltek. Minden megváltozott azonban, amikor megjött a behívó parancs és Bucky a 107-es egység őrmestereként elment a háborúba, majd nem sokkal később a legjobb barátjuk, Steve Rogers egy kísérlet folytán Amerika Kapitánnyá vált. Attól kezdve Charlotte élete végleg felborult...
1. Summary

**Summary**

Charlotte Lewis első ránézésre ugyanolyan lánynak tűnt, mint a többiek, akik az 1940-es években New Yorkban éltek. Nővérként dolgozott, hogy később orvos lehessen, egyik kollégájával béreltek egy kis lakást Brooklyban, ráadásul vőlegénye is volt, a hihetetlenül jóképű és megnyerő James Buchanan Barnes személyében. Minden megváltozott azonban, amikor megjött a behívó parancs és Bucky a 107-es egység őrmestereként elment a háborúba. Charlotte azzal a céllal maradt otthon, hogy vőlegénye távollétében vigyázzon a legjobb barátjára, Steve-re, de amikor a fiúból Amerika Kapitány lett, ő is vele tartott a frontra, hogy személyes orvosaként vigyázzon az egészségére.

70 év telik el a háború vége óta, de a lány még mindig nem tudja túltenni magát a történteken. Bucky lezuhant a vonatról, Steve eltűnt északon, ráadásul azt is megtudta, hogy ő maga halhatatlan - vagyis helyesebb lenne úgy fogalmazni, hogy sokkal hosszabb ideig él, mint egy átlag ember. Ezt a tényt kihasználva az idők során a legjobb orvossá vált a világon és mivel ő maradt az utolsó „szuperhős" Amerika Kapitány halála után, a SHIELD egyik oszlopos tagjává vált. Aztán a rengeteg győzködés után belefog önéletrajza megírásába, hogy a világ elé tárja a hősöket, akikről nem sokat beszéltek a háború után - vagy nagyon gyorsan elfelejtették őket. Így próbálja tengetni életét, felkészíteni magát az előtte álló magányos évszázadokra, amikor aztán egy nap olyan hírt kap Phil Coulsontól, ami ismét reménnyel tölti el: Steve Rogerst megtalálták a jégbe fagyva és még mindig életben van.

Charlotte a háttérben marad, miközben figyeli, hogyan próbál Steve beleszokni a modern napokba, hogyan alakul meg a Bosszúállók szövetsége, de mindent megtesz, hogy segítse őket. Ám amikor a Tél Katonája felfedi kilétét, neki is ki kell lépnie az árnyakból, hogy Steve oldalán megmentse a világot és az emberek szabadságát...


	2. Chapter 1: Újabb kudarc

**Chapter 1**

**Újabb kudarc**

Elutasítva.

Már megint.

Stephen Grant Rogers már számolni sem tudta, hányadik alkalommal kapta meg ezt a nyomdát a jelentkezési lapjára. Ez volt talán a negyedik körzet, ahol megpróbálkozott a belépéssel, de itt is azt mondták, mint a többi helyen: „Alkalmatlan. Ezzel csak megmentem az életét."

Jó, tény, hogy nem ő volt a legerősebb ember New Yorkban. Vézna volt, alacsony, asztmás, tucatnyi más betegséggel. Valószínűleg az első bevetését sem élné túl a fronton. De akkor is, úgy érezte, nem tesz eleget a hazájáért. Minden egyes nap újabb és újabb kegyetlenségekről érkeztek hírek Európából, amiket a nácik követtek el ártatlanok ellen. Emberek vesztették el az otthonukat, a szeretteiket, az életüket. Steve csak annyit szeretett volna, hogy ez minél kevesebb emberrel történjen meg.

Sajnos ő maga is túlságosan jól ismerte a tahó embereket. Apró termete miatt örök céltáblája volt a zaklatóknak, akik előszeretettel verték meg Brooklyn különböző sikátoraiban. Elfuthatott volna, de akkor örökké menekülnie kellene. Inkább mindig ott maradt és harcolt, hiába tudta, hogy semmi esélye, főleg, ha többen is voltak.

Ilyen vidám gondolatokkal hagyta el az irodát, honfitársai gúnyos és lenéző pillantásaitól kísérve. Szinte hallotta is, hogy összesúgnak a háta mögött: „Ennyire meg akarja öletni magát? Komolyan azt hitte, hogy katona lehet? Még a holnapot is csak nehézkesen érheti meg." Steve már megtanulta, hogyan zárja ki ezeket a megjegyzéseket. Édesanyja mindig azt mondta neki, hogy az ember erejét nem az izmai, hanem a szíve mutatja meg. Kár, hogy ez a gondolat nem volt híres a tahók körében; bár, akkor már nem is lettek volna tahók.

Steve a közeli moziba ment, hogy elterelje a gondolatait. Nem is nézte, milyen filmre vesz jegyet, csak beült az első terembe és várta, hogy kezdődjön a vetítés.

Ahogy az várható volt, a film előtt bejátszottak egy összevágott hirdetést a háborúról, ami tőlük több ezer kilométerre dúlt. Tankok, sebesültek, romba dőlt otthonok, tönkrement életek. Steve sosem tudta megunni ezt, és bár a látványnak el kellett volna tántorítani őt a harctól, a filmet látva csak még inkább úgy érezte, hogy a harcmezőn a helye. Nincs joga kevesebbet tenni az országáért, mint a többi katonának.

Lopva körülnézett a teremben. Látta, hogy néhány nő igyekszik uralkodni magán, mások azonban nem tudták visszafojtani a könnyeiket. Nyilván a férjük vagy a testvérük is odaát volt, hogy harcoljon. Steve örült, hogy legalább neki nem volt senkije, aki aggódhatott volna miatta. Édesanyja már hét éve halott volt, apja pedig a Nagy Háború alatt halt meg mustárgáz miatt. Ennek ellenére mindig előtört benne a szimpátia, amit az aggódó asszonyok látványa váltott ki belőle.

Sajnos ezzel nem mindenki volt így.

\- Kit érdekel? Kezdjék már a filmet!

A Steve előtt pár sorral előrébb ülő fickó kiabált. Bár többen hátrafordultak, hogy szemrehányóan rápillantsanak, az illető nem olyannak nézett ki, mint akit érdekelt volna.

\- Mi lesz már, elég ebből! Kezdjék már a rajzfilmet!

\- Ne legyél tahó! - fakadt ki Steve, aki képtelen volt tovább visszafogni magát.

A fickó erre felállt a székéből és gúnyosan vigyorogva állt meg Steve széke előtt. A fiú jó nagyot sóhajtott és igyekezett nem látványosan nyelni egyet. A kiabáló legalább három fejjel magasabb volt nála és a tekintetéből Steve egyből kitalálta, hogy ő is tudja, hogy nyert ügye van - pedig nem tűnt valami nagy észlénynek.

_A francba, _futott át az agyán. _Ismét egy bunyó._

\- Gyere ki, rendezzük le ott. - Ezzel a fickó megragadta Steve grabancát és kirángatta őt a mozi melletti sikátorba.

Mire Steve feleszmélt, már be is szívta az első maflást és nekiesett a kukáknak. Nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, de alig állt talpra, már kapta is a következő jobbost, amitől ismét elesett. A feje szédült, a tüdeje fájt, de újra felállt, ahogy eddig mindig. Közben felkapta az egyik fémkuka tetejét és úgy tartotta maga előtt, mint egy pajzsot. A srác méregette pár másodpercig, majd egy könnyed mozdulattal kicsavarta a kezéből a kukafedőt és ismét behúzott neki egyet.

Steve már teljesen elszédült, a szája felrepedt és vérzett, azonban nagy nehezen mégis talpra küzdötte magát, hogy zihálva, két öklét felemelve nézzen szembe ellenfelével.

\- Nem tudod, mikor kell feladni, mi? - tárta szét a karját a fiú, aki alig tudta leküzdeni a nevetőgörcsöt.

\- Bírom én ezt egész nap - zihálta Steve, majd meglendítette gyenge karját és támadott.

A fickó könnyedén hárított, majd teljes erejéből húzott be egyet Stevenek, aki arccal a kukáknak csapódott és elterült a földön. Már csillagokat látott és úgy sejtette, hogy most az orra is eltört. Vagy, ha nem is tört el, de vérezni biztosan vérzett.

Egyszer csak meghallott egy másik hangot, mire - akaratlanul - megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott.

\- Hé! Olyanba köss bele, aki a méreted.

Néhány tompa puffanás, és miközben Steve nagy nehezen feltápászkodott, hallotta, hogy a fickó nyögve elfutott. Megmentője most lassan felé sétált, Steve pedig úgy sejtette, hogy most megrovóan bámulja őt.

\- Komolyan, mintha élveznéd, hogy elpáholnak.

\- Már majdnem nyertem - nyögte ki Steve, ahogy lesöpörte kezéről a port és megtapogatta az arcát, ami úgy sajgott, mintha kalapáccsal verték volna meg.

\- Hányszor játszod még el? - kérdezte Bucky sóhajtva, miközben felvette a földről Steve legfrissebb jelentkezési lapját és beleolvasott. - Ó, már paramusi vagy? Tudod, hogy illegális hazudni a jelentkezési lapban? Ne viccelj már, Jersey?

Steve most felnézett, és rögtön el is kerekedett a szeme, ahogy végignézett legjobb barátján.

Bucky mindig is jóképű volt, Steve pedig már rég megszokta, hogy a fiún szinte minden jól állt, még az ostoba tornafelszerelés is. Most nem emiatt döbbent le, hanem azért, mert Bucky katonai egyenruhát viselt, ami csak még inkább kiemelte a karjait és a testalkatát. A lányok biztos megbámulták idefelé jövet, nem mintha Buckyt ez érdekelte volna. Viszont a ruha csak egyet jelenthetett…

\- Megjött a parancs? - kérdezte szinte suttogva Steve, miközben még egyszer leporolta a ruháját.

Bucky kihúzta magát.

\- A 107-es - felelte. - James Barnes őrmester. Holnap reggel indulunk Angliába.

Steve teljesen lelombozódott, de igyekezett nem mutatni. Tudta, hogy Buckyt már két éve besorozták, és hogy végig is csinálta a kiképzést New Jerseyben, de reménykedett benne, hogy legjobb barátját addig nem hívják be, amíg ő nem mehet vele. Ráadásul holnap már mennie is kell, hogy a hazáját szolgálhassa. Steve nem volt féltékeny, de minden vágya az volt, hogy ő is vele tarthasson. Nem akarta, hogy Bucky egyedül hagyja - olyan régen ott volt már vele, hogy hirtelen azt se tudta, mihez fog kezdeni magával.

\- Bár én is mehetnék - csúszott ki önkénytelenül a száján. Nem akart csalódottnak, vagy szomorúnak tűnni és még Bucky pillantását is kerülte.

Bucky egy pillanatig mély együttérzéssel nézett rá, majd elnevette magát.

\- Ugyan már! - karolta át a lelombozott Steve-t és kifelé terelte a sikátorból. - Ez a búcsúestém. Rendbe kell szednünk téged.

\- Miért, hová megyünk? - kérdezte Steve.

\- A jövőbe - nyomott Bucky a kezébe egy újságot, aminek a címlapján a következő szalagcím szerepelt: _A HOLNAP VILÁGKIÁLLÍTÁSA_. - Nem mehetsz oda véresen és összeverve. A legjobb lesz, ha Lotti megvizsgál.

\- Ne már! - siránkozott Steve. - Semmiség az egész, nem kell, hogy Lotti fölöslegesen felizgassa magát.

\- Ha titkolózol előtte, csak felmérgesíted - mutatott rá Bucky. - Engedd, hogy ellásson. Elrejteni nem tudod előle, és nem lesz időd másik nővért keresni, mert ötre ott kell lennünk nála.

Steve még egyszer végignézett a katonai egyenruhás barátján, ahogy végigsétáltak a főúton.

\- Lotti tudja már, hogy megjött a parancs? - kérdezte.

\- Igen, telefonáltam neki - felelte Bucky. - Épp hozzá indultam, hogy együtt menjünk a kiállításra.

\- Biztos, hogy nekem is mennem kell? - kérdezte kicsit több reménykedéssel a hangjában Steve. Bízott benne, hogy Bucky nemleges választ ad, ő pedig elmehet egy újabb városba, ahol még nem próbálkozott a jelentkezéssel. - Nem akarsz inkább kettesben lenni vele?

\- Nehogy azt hidd, hogy hagyom magam lerázni! - karolta át ismét Bucky nevetve. - Lotti lakótársának, Bonnie-nak még nincs partnere az estére. Arra gondoltam, hogy…

\- Felejtsd el.

\- Nem mondhatsz nemet. Már mindent leszerveztem.

Steve nagyon mélyet sóhajtott. Hosszú estének néz elébe.


	3. Chapter 2: Charlotte Lewis

**Chapter 2**

**Charlotte Lewis**

Nem értette, minek kell ezt csinálnia, de ha már ez a parancs, akkor engedelmeskednie kellett neki. Fury amúgy se szokott logikusan viselkedni, de mindig megvolt az oka, hogy mit miért tesz. Annyit sikerült kihámoznia a férfi motyogásából, hogy „a rémálmai ellen jót tesz, ha szép sorban elmeséli, mi is történt önnel". Véleménye szerint a történelemkönyvek és a média többet fog profitálni ebből, mint ő maga, de legalább nem az újságírók zaklatták - hiába adott már vagy száz interjút, különösen a millenium óta, még mindig meg tudták találni olyan kérdésekkel, amiket még nem tettek fel neki. Amúgy is ő volt az utolsó élő ember, aki ismerte Amerika Kapitányt - ahogy erre Coulson ügynök olyan szívesen felhívta a figyelmét - és aki el is tudta mondani az élményeit. Éveken át tiltakozott a dolog ellen, de mivel ma indították az újabb küldetést, hogy megtalálják Steve testét északon, úgy érezte, ez tökéletes alkalom lesz arra, hogy végre megírja a könyvet, amit mindenki kért.

Még mindig nem volt világos a számára, miért is lesz ettől jobb neki, de úgy döntött, inkább befejezi a nyavalygást, mielőtt Coulson újabb kiselőadást tart neki Amerika Kapitány hagyatékának fontosságáról (mintha ő ezt magától nem tudná, hiszen ő volt ott, nem a férfi). Kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ágyában, maga mellett egy üveg kólával és rágcsálnivalóval, beindította háttérzenének a régi 40-es évek zenéit, majd felnyitotta a SHIELD-től kapott privát laptopját és gépelni kezdett.

_Bejegyzés időpontja: 2010. január 30._

_Üdv mindenki kedves olvasónak. A nevem Charlotte Amelia Lewis. Sebész, pszichiáter, gyerekorvos, másodsorban a SHIELD egyik alapítója - csak hogy a legfontosabbakat említsük. Ezeken kívül még összeszedtem pár diplomát, de ha mindet felsorolnám, már azzal betelne egy könyv. New Yorkban élek, de a világ minden részébe elutazok, hogy segítsek a betegeken. Ma mindenki Charlie-nak vagy Lewis doktornőnek, vagy Dr Lewisnak hív, régen azonban csak Lotti voltam, egy átlagos lány átlagos élettel. És azt hiszem, a legelejétől kell kezdenem, hogy megértsék, miért is lettem az, aki._

_1917\. szeptember 1-jén születtem Brooklynban (majd eljön az ideje, hogy részletesen elmagyarázzam, ez hogyan is lehetséges, mert ennek is megvan a külön története). Igen, nagyon sokat viccelnek azon, hogy hogy lehettem olyan szerencsétlen, hogy pont az iskolakezdés napján sikerült megszületnem, de ha lehet, ezt ugorjuk át._

_Apám Richard Lewis volt, katonaorvosként dolgozott az első világháború idején, amikor egy bomba robbant fel a táboruk kellős közepén. Ebből adódóan nem nagyon ismertem, hiszen még egy éves se voltam, mikor meghalt. Anyám neve Iris Johanssen volt, Svédországból emigrált Amerikába még a háború előtt. New Yorkban ismerkedett meg apámmal és így születtem meg én._

_Mivel apám csecsemőkoromban meghalt, anyám nevelt fel engem. Alkalmi munkákból tartott el, de mégis képes volt fizetni a számlákat és mindent megadott nekem, amire szükségem volt. Sokat mesélt arról, apám mennyi életet mentett meg a háború alatt, és bár nyilván túlzott egy kicsit, de az vitathatatlan volt, hogy apám sokakon segített a fronton. Emiatt döntöttem úgy, hogy ha törik, ha szakad, akkor is orvossá válok._

_Igen ám, de akkoriban a nőknek kicsit nehezebb volt érvényesülni, mint ma._

_De nem adtam fel. Keményen dolgoztam az iskolában, otthon anyám tanított meg mindenre, amit apámtól eltanult, így sokkal előrébb jártam biológia és kémiai ismeretek terén, mint a kortársaim. Ennek köszönhetően - legalábbis akkor még azt hittem - alig tizenhat évesen sikerült ápolónőként elhelyezkednem a Kings County Kórházban, Brooklyn közepén. Emlékszem, mennyire fáradt voltam az elején minden áldott nap, de tovább küzdöttem, így sikerült rendesen beosztanom az energiáimat és bár nem haladtam felfelé a kórházi ranglétrán, de megbecsült tagja lettem a munkaközösségnek._

_És így találkoztam a híres Amerika Kapitánnyal._

_Akkor persze még nem így hívták. Steve Rogers volt a neve: egy vézna, szőke hajú, kék szemű fiú volt, aki sosem tudta megvédeni magát, de mégis kiállt magáért és sosem félt a harctól. Nem hiába lett később milliók példaképe, a bátorság és a hazafiasság szimbóluma, de ne szaladjunk ennyire előre._

_Sokan ma már csak úgy emlékeznek rám, mint Amerika Kapitány kirendelt személyes egészségügyi tanácsadója, de én sokkal több voltam ennél (és váltam többé az évtizedek alatt). Ott voltam, átéltem, megtapasztaltam, mit képes tenni a háború az emberekkel. Részben ez vett rá arra, hogy elkészítsem ezt a könyvet, hogy a világ elé tárhassam azt a rengeteg hőst, akikről hallgattak, vagy legalábbis nem szóltak regék a második világháború után. A sort pedig James Buchanan Barnesszal indítom._

_Nehéz vele kapcsolatban objektívnek maradnom. Szerintem nem leszek képes rá. Na jó, inkább meg sem próbálom. Hagyom, hogy az akkori tizenhét éves önmagam átvegye felettem az irányítást és elmesélje, hogyan is éltem meg az első találkozást Steve-vel és Buckyval._

_1935-öt írtunk. A hó már elolvadt, az áprilisi szellő felfrissítette New Yorkot a hideg, zord tél után. Épp egy megfázáshullám közepén voltunk, az aggódó anyukák egymás után hozták be a gyerekeiket, hogy antibiotikumot kapjanak, nehogy rosszabbodjon az állapotuk. Iskola után egyenesen a kórházba siettem és egészen este nyolcig ott robotoltam, mégse éreztem azt, hogy fáradt lennék. Emiatt engem küldtek el gyógyszerekért, meg kötszer-utánpótlásért._

_Az egyik ilyen utam során hangos vitatkozásra lettem figyelmes, ami a takarítószertárból jött._

_\- Nem kell, nincs szükségem rá!_

_\- Steve, betört a fejed! Állni is alig bírsz! Meg kell vizsgáltatnunk, lehet, hogy belső vérzésed is van…_

_\- Nem vagy orvos, Bucky! Honnan tudod?_

_\- Azért akarlak megvizsgáltatni, te marha!_

_\- Ezek után már akkor is benyitottam volna, ha nem lettem volna nővér. De mivel az voltam, szinte betörtem a szertár ajtaját._

_\- Mi történt? - kérdeztem aggódva, de a torkomra forrt a szó._

_Két srácot találtam a félhomályban. A figyelmemet szinte azonnal a súlyos sebesült vonta magára, aki a földön ült: tele volt zúzódásokkal, reszelősen lélegzett, az arca szinte teljesen feldagadt, az orrából pedig ömlött a vér. Szőke haja csapzottan hullott az arcába._

_\- Uramisten! - sápadtam el teljesen. - Mi történt?_

_\- Hozzon egy orvost! - kérte szinte azonnal a másik fiú, akit csak ekkor vettem szemügyre. Barátja mellett guggolt sötétbarna hajjal és acélkék szemmel, ami most könyörgően bámult rám. - Gyorsan!_

_\- Ne, nem kell… - próbálta megállítani a sérült, de a mondata közben felszisszent a fájdalomtól. - Anya nem tudhatja meg… így is beteg, nem akarom, hogy…_

_\- A fene beléd, Steve! - fakadt ki a sötét hajú fiú, de már értettem a problémát._

_\- Majd én ellátom - szóltam és kihátráltam. - Maradjanak itt, azonnal visszajövök._

_Gyorsan elvittem minden orvosnak a kért gyógyszereket, majd magamhoz vettem a megfelelő felszereléseket és visszasiettem a szertárba. A két fiú még mindig ott várt rám, és szerencsére felhagytak a vitatkozással. Csak Steve reszelős légzése törte meg a csendet._

_\- Itt vagyok - csuktam be magam mögött az ajtót. - Mik a panaszok?_

_\- Fáj a mellkasom - mondta a szőke fiú, aki már a szemét se bírta nyitva tartani. - Szédülök és hányingerem van._

_\- Agyrázkódás - vágtam rá azonnal. - Először elállítom az orrvérzést, azután kezelem a zúzódásokat. Tud nyelni?_

_\- Igen._

_\- Segítsen neki bevenni - nyomtam a másik fiú kezébe egy vizes kulacsot és két tablettát. - Az egyik a hányinger, a másik a szédülés ellen van. Hamarosan adok be neki morfiumot a mellkasi fájdalomra is._

_\- Nem kellene orvost hívni? - kérdezte aggódva a sötét hajú fiú. - Ne vegye sértésnek, nem magában kételkedem, csak…_

_\- Ha orvost hívnék, annak kötelessége lenne bejegyezni a sérültet és értesíteni a legközelebbi hozzátartozót - magyaráztam. - Ha jól értettem, ezt ő nem szeretné - biccentettem fejemmel Steve felé._

_\- Jól értette - nyögte be a fiú, amire egy elfojtott mosollyal reagáltam._

_\- Lazítson - kértem és kibányásztam egy köteg gézt a táskából._

_Jó néhány percig csönd volt. Nem akarom részletezni, a lényeg, hogy elláttam Steve-t, akinek szerencsére nem volt semmi komolyabb baja._

_\- A mellkasüreg tiszta - mondtam, ahogy megkopogtattam a csontos mellkast. - A morfium miatt most kicsit kába, de ettől eltekintve nem súlyos. A zúzódásokra ezt a kenőcsöt ajánlanám - nyomtam a sötét hajú fiú kezébe egy tubust -, az agyrázkódást holnapra kiheveri, az orrvérzése pedig szépen elállt._

_\- Lenyűgöző - suttogta ámultan a fiú. - Hogyhogy még nem orvos?_

_\- Még csak tizenhét vagyok - magyaráztam mosolyogva. - Nincs végzettségem és a középiskola után még tovább kellene tanulnom. De nem hiszem, hogy felvennének az egyetemre._

_Nem kellett tovább magyaráznom, a fiú megértően bólintott. Tudta, hogy nem könnyű egy nőnek befolyásos munkához jutnia._

_\- Megkérdezhetem, hogy mi történt? - szóltam meg egy kis hallgatás után, mikor már pakoltam._

_\- Összeverték - csóválta a fejét a fiú, miközben letelepedett a barátja mellé. - Megvan a bátorsága és a szellemi ereje, de sajnos túl gyenge ahhoz, hogy megvédje magát a tahóktól. Túl későn értem oda, hogy megállítsam őket._

_\- Sajnálom - érintettem meg a karját, de aztán elrántottam a kezem és zavartan tűrtem be barna hajamat a fülem mögé. - Ön jól van?_

_\- Igen, persze - legyintett türelmetlenül a fiú. - Mikor vihetem haza?_

_\- Várjon egy kicsit, amíg a morfium felszívódik és utána már talpra is állhat. De azért még ne rohangáljon, az agyrázkódással nem jó tréfálkozni._

_\- Rendben._

_\- Nekem most vissza kell mennem dolgozni - egyenesedtem fel, mire a fiú követte a példámat. - Fél óra múlva visszajövök, csak hogy megnézzem, minden rendben van-e._

_\- Köszönöm, hogy segített - rázta meg a kezem hálásan. - Azért… a nevét elárulná?_

_Elpirultam a tekintetétől. Mintha a lelkembe akart volna látni._

_\- Charlotte Lewis - tűrtem egy másik kósza tincset a fülem mögé. - De szólítson csak Lottinak és nyugodtan tegezhet. Ahogy tippelem, egykorúak vagyunk._

_\- Akkor ez rád is érvényes, Lotti - mosolygott a fiú. - Én James Barnes vagyok. De a barátaim csak Buckynak szólítanak. Ez a szerencsétlen mellettem pedig Steve Rogers._

_\- Örvendtem, Bucky. És neked is, Steve - köszöntem el, majd kisiettem a szertárból._

_Szerencsére a néhány perces eltűnésem nem kavart nagy port, így később nyugodtabban mentem vissza, hogy megnézzem Steve-t. Akkorra már nem volt kába, így el tudtam magyarázni neki, hogy ha rosszul van, azt ne próbálja elrejteni, mert egy agyrázkódás sokkal súlyosabb problémává fejlődhet, ha nem vigyáznak vele. Olyan észrevétlenül távoztak, ahogy jöttek, én pedig örültem, hogy sikerült nagyobb felhajtás nélkül tökéletesen ellátnom valakit._

_Alig három nap telt el az eset óta, amikor látogató várt rám a kórház előtt. Mikor kiléptem az utcára, meglepve vettem észre Buckyt, aki az út túloldalán álldogált, és amikor észrevett, rögtön átsietett hozzám._

_\- Bucky! - köszöntem. - Hogy vagy? Minden rendben? Steve jól van?_

_\- Igen, hála neked az anyja nem jött rá, hogy újabb balhé volt, sikerült kimagyarázni, hogy csak leesett egy lépcsőn - mosolygott Bucky. Olyan aranyosan tudott mosolyogni, ahogy senki más. - Velem minden rendben, bár az utóbbi időben halálra idegesítem Steve-t._

_\- Mivel? - kérdeztem játékosan, mire elvörösödött._

_\- Nem fontos - vágta rá. - Öhm, mennyire sietsz haza?_

_Úgy meglepett a kérdése, hogy néhány pillanatig csak hebegni tudtam._

_\- Nem nagyon - böktem ki végül, miután ránéztem a karórámra. - Még tudok maradni egy órát._

_\- Sétálunk egyet a parkban? - vetette fel Bucky. Mivel még mindig elég döbbent voltam, csak bólintani tudtam._

_A parkban aztán beszélgettünk. Nagyon sokat. Bucky az életemről kérdezgetett és ő is mesélt nekem magáról. Megtudtam, hogy Steve-el gyerekkori barátok, hogy már kétszer volt váltósúlyú boksz-bajnok (mondjuk, a testalkatából ezt simán kitalálhattam volna) és rengeteg vicces és aranyos anekdotával gazdagodtam a két barátot illetően._

_\- Miért dolgozol nővérként? - kérdezte kíváncsian._

_\- Egy napon szeretnék orvos lenni, mint az apám - feleltem. - Tudom, nagyon sokat kell dolgoznom majd ahhoz, hogy nőként az legyek, de bízom benne, hogy menni fog._

_\- Menni fog - biztosított róla azonnal Bucky. - Nagyon profin láttad el a barátomat három napja. Egy nap szerintem te leszel a világ legjobb orvosa._

_\- Ne túlozz - pirultam el a dicséretétől. Zavaromban a karomra pillantottam, majd ijedten a szám elé kaptam a kezem. - Jaj, ne! Már hét óra van! Anya ki fog borulni, hogy két órát késtem!_

_\- Nyugodtan fogd rám - ajánlotta fel nagylelkűen Bucky, miközben kifelé terelt a parkból. - Öhm, merre felé laksz?_

_\- A másik irányba - nevettem, ahogy sarkon fordultam a park belseje felé._

_\- Nem baj, ha hazakísérlek? Nem akarom, hogy egy ilyen szép lánnyal, mint te, történjen valami._

_\- Ó, micsoda úriember ön, Mr Barnes - böktem vállba, de azért elfogadtam a felkínált karját és így sétáltunk hazafelé._

_Útközben még egy virágosstandnál is megálltunk, ahol Bucky vett két szál vörös rózsát. Azt mondta, az egyiket nekem szánja, a másikat pedig anyámnak, mert sajnálja, hogy miatta késtem otthonról. Ezen egyrészt jót nevettem, másrészt eszméletlenül aranyosnak tartottam a figyelmességét. Bucky ránézésre olyasvalakinek tűnt, aki pontosan tudja, hogy erős és jóképű és pofátlanul vissza is él vele. Azonban kellemeset csalódtam benne röpke három óra leforgása alatt. Illetve, az is ott volt még, hogy mennyire elszántan gondoskodott a vele egyáltalán nem egy súlycsoportban lévő Steve-ről, akivel már akkor is úgy törődtem, mintha a saját vérem lett volna._

_Elvégre ő volt az első saját páciensem._

_Gyorsan hazaértünk, de sajnos hamarabb kellett szembenéznem anyámmal, mint terveztem. Lent állt a kétlakásos ház ajtaja előtt és idegesen toporgott a lábával. Mikor észrevett, meg se várva, hogy odaérjek, rögtön kérdőre vont._

_\- Charlotte Amelia Lewis! Hallottál már az óra fogalmáról? Ahogy észreveszem, nem, mert már két órája itthon kellene lenned! Hogy képzeled, hogy elkóborolsz, ki tudja, mi történhetett volna veled?! És ki ez a fiú? - hadarta, miközben idegesen bökött Bucky felé._

_\- James Barnes vagyok, asszonyom - felelte udvariasan Bucky. - Nagyon sajnálom, Charlotte miattam késett. Beszélgettünk és nem figyeltük, mennyi az idő._

_\- Honnan ismered a lányomat? - szegezte neki a következő kérdést anya._

_\- A kórházban találkoztunk - feleltem, mielőtt Bucky válaszolhatott volna. - Az ő barátja volt az a fiú, akiről meséltem, emlékszel? Akit összevertek, és akit én láttam el._

_Anya bólintott, de még mindig gyanakvóan méregette Buckyt. Aztán a tekintete a kezemben lévő két szál rózsára vándorolt, és csodák csodájára elmosolyodott._

_\- Értem - sóhajtotta, majd a fiú felé fordult. - Ha legközelebb találkozol a lányommal, időre hozd haza. Annyi rémtörténetet hallani arról, mik történhetnek az ilyen fiatal, csinos lányokkal, ha egyedül mászkálnak egy ekkora városban…_

_\- Anya! - vörösödtem el teljesen._

_\- Igenis - bólintott Bucky, majd felém fordult, gyengéden megfogta a szabad kezem, a szájához emelte és csókot lehelt rá. - Remélem, még találkozunk._

_\- É-Én is - hebegtem. - Ha látni szeretnél, tudod, hol találsz._

_Bucky még egyszer ránk mosolygott, majd megfordult és elsétált._

_\- Helyes fiú - szólalt meg anya, mikor már elég messze járt tőlünk. - Már rózsákkal várt?_

_\- Nem, azokat idefelé vette - mondtam, majd az egyiket felé nyújtottam. - Ezt neked szánta engesztelésül, amiért miatta késtem._

_\- És még illedelmes is - csettintett anya, majd elvette a rózsát. - Egy ilyen fiú biztos népszerű a lányok körében. Csipkedned kell magad, ha meg akarod kapni._

_\- ANYA! - lángolt fel az arcom és őt meg sem várva besiettem a házba._

_Az viszont vitathatatlan tény volt, hogy Bucky tudta, hogyan kell udvarolni. Egyre többször várt a kórház előtt, és ilyenkor mindig a parkba mentünk sétálni, vagy az ő lakásának környékére, ahol szinte mindig belefutottunk Steve-be. A szőke fiú, valahányszor meglátott minket együtt, mindig sejtelmesen mosolygott és látványosan hagyott ott minket. Néha azonban nem tudta kikerülni a beszélgetést, én ugyanis őt is meg akartam ismerni, hiszen nagyon sokat jelentett Buckynak. Volt, hogy hármasban üldögéltünk egy padon és órákon át beszélgettünk, vagy fagyiztunk és egymást szórakoztattuk. Addig nem nagyon voltak barátaim, hiszen csak a karrieremre koncentráltam, de Bucky és Steve megváltoztatták ezt. Miattuk - illetve főleg Bucky miatt - egyre többet jártam el otthonról szórakozni, aminek anya is nagyon örült._

_Az újfajta kikapcsolódás miatt a munka és az iskola is egyre jobban ment, hiszen szinte mindig tele voltam energiával. Leérettségiztem, de, ahogy sejtettem, nem vettek fel az egyetemre, így maradtam ápolónő a Kings County Kórházban. Csak amiatt nem keseregtem rajta, hogy így megmaradtak a szokásos találkáink Buckyval; sőt, egy ponton túl már jobban vártam azokat, mint magát a munkát. Talán így szemléltethetem a legjobban, hogy szépen lassan teljesen beleszerettem._

_Sajnos a nagy egymásra találásunk egy nagyon szomorú esemény napján történt. 1936. október 15-e volt, egy átlagos őszi nap. Bucky azzal a hírrel keresett meg, hogy Steve édesanyját végleg legyőzte a tuberkulózis, és megkérdezte, hogy szeretnék-e ott lenni a temetésén. Gondolkodás nélkül igent mondtam, így aznap együtt indultunk el Steve-ért, de mire odaértünk a lakásához, ő már nem volt sehol. Várakoztunk vagy fél óráig, de mivel Steve még mindig nem jelent meg, Bucky abba a temetőbe vezetett, ahová Steve apját is temették. Azonban ismét elkéstünk, mert amikor elértük a kaput, az emberek már jöttek is kifelé. Steve lehajtott fejjel, a gondolataiba merülve lépkedett és akkor se vett észre minket, mikor már mellette lépkedtünk._

_\- Steve - szólítottam meg sokadjára és megérintettem a karját. Összerezzent, de nem húzódott el, amit félsikernek könyveltem el._

_\- Jaj, bocs, nem láttalak titeket._

_\- Hogy vagy? - kérdeztem._

_\- Jól… azt hiszem._

_Ahhoz képest, hogy most veszítette el az anyját, tényleg jól nézett ki. De láttam a mozdulatain, hogy szétszórt, mint akinek fogalma sincs, mihez kezdjen magával. Még sosem láttam ennyire elesettnek. A tanulmányozása közben egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy már vissza is értünk a lakásához._

_\- Kerestünk, Steve - mondta Bucky. - Szerettünk volna kikísérni a temetőbe._

_\- Tudom és sajnálom… - motyogta megtörten Steve. - De... egyedül akartam lenni._

_Nem bírtam tovább, muszáj volt átkarolnom őt. Közben letöröltem egy kósza könnycseppet, vigyázva, nehogy meglássák. Egyszer találkoztam csak Sarah Rogersszel (Steve nem engedett be többször hozzá, mert nem akarta, hogy én is elkapjam a betegséget), de abból képes voltam megmondani, hogy erős, talpraesett nő volt, aki mindennél jobban szerette a fiát. Sőt, ahogy levettem, Buckyt is szinte a sajátjaként kezelte._

_A lépcsőn sétáltunk felfelé, mikor Bucky ezt kérdezte:_

_\- Milyen volt?_

_\- Egész tűrhető - felelte Steve, szigorúan maga elé meredve. - Apa mellett fekszik._

_Kis hallgatás következett, eközben pedig elértünk az ajtóig._

_\- Meg akartam kérdezni… - kezdte Bucky._

_\- Tudom, mit akarsz kérdezni, Buck, de… - szakította félbe Steve, ahogy a zsebeiben kutatott a kulcsa után. Én csak csendben figyeltem, ugyanis ez azon pillanatok egyike volt, amikor félszavakkal kommunikáltak egymással, amiből néha napján ki is tudtam hámozni valami értelmeset. Idegesített, ugyanakkor imádtam, mikor ezt csinálták, mert ekkor látszott meg igazán az, hogy milyen jól ismerik egymást._

_\- Ledobjuk a párnákat a földre, mint sráckorunkban - mosolygott bánatosan Bucky. - Jó móka lesz, csak a cipőmet kell kipucolnod vagy kivinned a szemetet…_

_A mondat közben hátrált két lépést, félrerúgott egy téglát, ami alatt egy pótkulcs hevert. Bucky felvette, majd Steve felé nyújtotta._

_\- Ne csináld már… - kérte, de Steve csak kikapta a kezéből a kulcsot._

_\- Köszönöm, Buck. De egyedül is boldogulok._

_\- Nem vagy egyedül, Steve - szólaltam meg. - Ne zárkózz el tőlünk._

_\- Lottinak igaza van - bólintott Bucky, majd jobb kezével megragadta legjobb barátja vállát. - Nincs szükség rá, hogy egyedül boldogulj. Mert mi mindig melletted leszünk._

_Ennek hatására Steve végre elmosolyodott. Halovány volt, de ígéretes kezdetnek tűnt. Elköszönt tőlünk, majd bement a lakásába._

_\- Szerinted rendben lesz? - kérdeztem aggódva, ahogy elindultunk az otthonom felé._

_\- Steve erős srác - mondta bizakodóan Bucky. - Egy napon majd továbblép. De addig és utána is mellette a helyünk._

_\- Remélem, hamar eljön az a nap. Utálom nézni, hogy ennyire szomorú._

_\- Ezzel nem vagy egyedül._

_Csendben sétáltunk egymás mellett, miközben a gondolatainkba mélyedtünk. Egyszer csak azt vettem észre, hogy Bucky megragadja a kezemet és egy kis ivóra mutat az utca túloldalán._

_\- Van kedved táncolni? - kérdezte bujkáló mosollyal._

_\- Igen, persze - feleltem ugyanolyan mosollyal. Bucky pontosan tudta, mire volt szükségem, hogy egy kicsit kirázódjak a nyomott hangulatomból._

_Az ivóban voltak jó páran, de szerencsére nem volt az a hatalmas tömeg. Az élő zene fantasztikus volt és nem mi voltunk az egyedüliek a parketten, amit rögtön megcéloztunk. Először néhány gyors számot játszottak, amibe minden energiánkat beletettük és közben rengeteget nevettünk. Majd jött egy lassú szám, mire Bucky lassan egyre közelebb húzott magához, így a végén az arcunk alig volt tizenöt centire egymástól. Végül már csak ringatóztunk a zene ritmusára és egymás szemébe bámultunk. Így visszagondolva minden olyan volt, mint egy romantikus filmben._

_\- Figyelj csak, Lotti… - szólalt meg hirtelen Bucky. - Tudom, ez így hirtelennek fog tűnni, de az a helyzet, hogy nem tudok tovább várni. Sok csinos lánnyal találkoztam már, de te valahogy más vagy. Neked nem csak az arcod szép, de van eszed, kedves vagy, együttérző, gondoskodó… Olyan lány vagy, aki meg tud nevettetni, és akivel jól érzem magam. Még sosem éreztem ehhez hasonlót és lassan már az őrületbe kergetem Steve-t, mert állandóan és szünet nélkül rólad beszélek úgy, hogy fel sem tűnik, milyen régóta csinálom._

_Úgy éreztem, mintha hirtelen lángba borult volna mindenem. A szívem eszeveszett tempót diktált és hirtelen lélegezni is elfelejtettem. Annyira lenéztem a suliban azokat a lányokat, akik elalélnak néhány kedves szótól és alig tudtam felfogni, hogy most velem is ez történik. Azonban elég volt Bucky acélkék szemeibe néznem, hogy ez ne érdekeljen soha többé._

_\- Igazából, ha őszinte akarok lenni, még sosem voltam ilyen zavarban egy lány közelében - nevetett halkan Bucky. Hogy palástolja, az arcát a nyakamba temette, mire a lélegzetem jól hallhatóan elakadt. Pedig azt hittem, tizenkilenc évesen már kinőttem ezekből._

_Miközben tovább ringatóztunk, Bucky lassan felegyenesedett, majd levette a kezét a derekamról, hogy végigsimíthasson az arcomon. És itt volt az a pont, ahol nem bírtam tovább várni. Megszüntettem a köztünk lévő távolságot és a számat az övének nyomtam. Nem volt erőszakos, csak épp annyira, hogy jelezzem, viszonzom az érzéseit. Éreztem, hogy Bucky egy pillanatra ledermed, de utána visszacsókolt…_

Charlotte abbahagyta a gépelést. Nem volt körülötte senki, ő mégis vigyorgott. Több mint 70 év telt el azóta és mégis úgy érezte magát, mint akkor. Sőt, mintha még a jó öreg pillangók is felébredtek volna hosszú téli álmukból, mert a gyomra is ficánkolni kezdett.

Ivott egy jó nagy kortyot a kólából, majd elmentette a kéziratot és letette a laptopot. Úgy érezte, szüksége van egy kis szünetre, mielőtt tovább folytatja az emlékiratait.

Azt viszont már most tudta, hogy lesznek részek, amiket majd ki fog vágattatni a kiadóval.


	4. Chapter 3: A Holnap Világkiállítás

**Chapter 3**

**A Holnap Világkiállítás**

Steve már előre rettegett az estétől. Sosem volt jó a lányokkal, akik többnyire már akkor otthagyták, mikor meglátták. Egyik se nagyon törte magát, hogy közelebbről is megismerje és egy idő után Steve se próbálkozott. A háború mellett nem tűnt olyan fontosnak a szerelem.

Bucky persze más tészta volt. Őt mindig körülrajongták a lányok, és ő mindig élvezettel fürdőzött a csodálatukban. Volt, hogy nem érte be egy lánnyal, hanem kettőt bolondított el egyszerre. Nyilván nem szándékosan és sosem volt tiszteletlen velük, de az ilyen helyzetek jól mutatták, mekkora vonzereje is volt Buckynak. Persze, amióta megismerte Lottit, mintha kicserélték volna.

Steve még mindig élénken emlékezett az első találkozásukra, pedig akkor félig nem is volt magánál. Hiába telt el nyolc év azóta, az a találkozás örökre belevéste magát a memóriájába - talán azért, mert örökre megváltoztatta az életüket. Emlékezett rá, mennyire segítőkész volt Lotti, emlékezett rá, hogy a kórházból hazafelé menet Bucky hol az ő, Steve állapotáról kérdezgetett, hol pedig Lottiról beszélt. A lány olyan mély benyomást tett Buckyra, hogy a fiú azóta se tért magához belőle. Végül Stevenek elege lett, hogy Bucky folyton róla áradozott és dühösen elküldte legjobb barátját a kórházhoz, hogy szedje végre össze magát és beszélgessen vele.

A helyzet komolyságát jól mutatta, hogy az volt az első és utolsó alkalom, amikor Steve beszélte rá Buckyt egy randira és nem fordítva. Aztán, mire észbekapott, Bucky már el is jegyezte a lányt.

Nem mintha elkapkodták volna. Hat éven át együtt jártak, a kamaszszerelemből végül mély és tartós kapcsolat lett, és mióta elcsattant az első csók, Bucky még csak rá se nézett más lányra. Annyira szerelmes volt, ahogy Steve sosem látta még. Tudta, hogy ez most más, épp emiatt sosem aggódott, hogy Bucky megbántaná Lottit, ahogy azt is tudta, hogy Lotti számára is csak Bucky létezett. Olyan harmonikus volt a kapcsolatuk, hogy Steve néha azon kapta magát, hogy ő maga is hasonlóról álmodozik. Sőt, ez odáig fajult, hogy amikor Buckyval arról beszélgettek, hogy Stevenek végre találnia kellene valakit, a fiú mindig azzal válaszolt, hogy „vár az ő Lottijára". Bucky ezen persze mindig jót nevetett, Lotti pedig borzasztóan örült, hogy Steve ilyen jó véleménnyel van róla.

Aztán Bucky végre elszánta magát és megkérte Lotti kezét. Steve jól emlékezett rá, mennyire ideges volt előtte legjobb barátja, hogy valami félresikerül, hogy valami közbejön, de végül minden simán zajlott és Lotti ujján azóta is ott csillogott a jegygyűrűje. Mivel Buckyt bármelyik nap behívhatták a seregbe, ezért az esküvő időpontja egyelőre szóba se került és ezek után valószínűnek tűnt, hogy amíg a háborúnak vége nincs, addig nem is lesz.

Steve természetesen elég jólértesült volt Bucky és Lotti dolgait illetően. Bucky őt kérte fel tanúnak, Lotti pedig, mivel az apja már régen halott volt, őt kérte meg, hogy kísérje majd az oltárhoz. Steve örömmel mondott igent mindkét kérésre, de ennél előrébb a pár nem jutott az esküvői előkészületekben. Nem is nagyon sürgették - bár Mrs Lewis lelkesen noszogatta őket -, csak élvezték a közösen töltött időt.

Steve vérző orrát törölgetve sétált Bucky oldalán, miközben az ismerős környéket nézegette, ahol egész gyerekkorát töltötte. Brooklynnak ezen részét azonban csak azután ismerte meg, hogy találkozott Lottival. A nő gondolatára melegség töltötte el. Mindig is kedvesnek és talpraesettnek tartotta, de először nem látott benne többet, mint Bucky új (és ezúttal végleges) hódítását.

Hogy mikor vált számára ennél többé? Steve számára ez nem volt kérdés: miután elvesztette az édesanyját. Azt természetesen tudta, hogy Bucky végig mellette lesz, de az meglepte, hogy Lotti mennyire kiállt mellette. Pedig ő és az anyja csak egyszer találkoztak és a lány mégis annyira át tudta érezni a veszteségét, mintha a saját anyját vesztette volna el. És nem szegte meg a szavát.

Persze először csak kisebb dolgok voltak. Figyelmeztette, hogy pihenjen, és ellátta a sebeit egy-egy bunyó után. Aztán Steve egyre többször vett észre dolgokat: a lakása ki volt takarítva, pedig ő öt napja nem nyúlt seprűhöz, meleg vacsora várta, mikor ő egész nap dolgozott és néha takaróval ébredt, mikor a kanapén nyomta el az álom. Először azt hitte, Bucky a ludas, de amikor a legjobb barátja elment a kiképzésre és ezek a dolgok nem szűntek meg, akkor fogott gyanút. Sosem kérdezett rá a nőnél, de volt egy olyan érzése, hogy Lotti tudta, hogy ő tudja, hogy a nő segít neki. És a legjobb az volt, hogy Lotti nem úgy kezelte őt, mintha képtelen lenne gondoskodni magáról. Csupán besegített, mikor egy kicsit besokallt.

Steve pedig imádta ezért.

Elvesztette az anyját, de kapott helyette egy másikat, aki később inkább a nővérévé vált. Ám ettől nem jelentett kevesebbet neki.

\- Min mosolyogsz? - rántotta vissza Bucky hangja a valóságba.

Steve ismét megtörölte az orrát, és csak utána válaszolt.

\- Csak Lottin gondolkoztam - felelte. - Már nyolc éve ismerjük őt, mégis sokkal hosszabb időnek tűnik. Mintha végig velünk lett volna.

\- Én is így érzem - mosolyodott el Bucky úgy, ahogy csak Lotti említésekor szokott. - Tudod, kicsit félek attól, hogyan reagál majd a behívásra. Telefonon keresztül nem nagyon tudtam megítélni, mit gondolt.

\- Hogy reagálna? - értetlenkedett Steve. - Megjegyzi majd, milyen jól áll rajtad az egyenruha, aztán közli veled, hogy ha nem nyered meg a háborút, inkább haza se gyere.

Bucky hangosan felnevetett, magára vonva jónéhány járókelő figyelmét. Őt azonban egy kicsit sem érdekelte, amiért Steve csak csodálni tudta.

\- Ez annyira Lottis volt, hogy simán elhiszem, hogy így fog köszönteni - mondta a szemét törölgetve. - Persze könnyen ránk cáfolhat. Hiszen mindig képes meglepni.

\- Amúgy, ki is ez a Bonnie, akivel nekem ma találkoznom kell? - kérdezett rá Steve, mire Bucky átölelte a vállát.

\- Ne így fogd már fel! - szólt rá szemrehányóan. - Lottival csak nem akarjuk, hogy harmadik keréknek érezd magad egy randin.

\- Így szerveztetek egy dupla randit - ragadta meg a lényeget Steve. - Mintha ez kevésbé lenne kínos a számomra.

\- Reménytelen vagy - csapkodta meg a vállát Bucky, amitől Steve térde kissé megrogyott, de barátja szerencsére ezt nem vette észre.

Időközben megérkeztek Lotti lakásához. Nem volt nagyobb, mint a régi, ahol felnőtt, de csak ilyenre futotta neki a nővéri fizetésből - Bucky legalábbis mindig ezt mesélte. Steve eddig még nem járt itt, így egy kissé feszengve lépkedett Bucky mögött a lépcsőn, aki láthatóan már ismerte itt a járást. Megálltak a tízes számú ajtó előtt, majd, miután megnézte a karóráját, Bucky becsöngetett.

Kinyílt az ajtó és ott állt Lotti nővéri egyenruhájában, de már kiengedett hajjal; vagyis nemrég érkezhetett meg a munkából. Kék szeme végigmérte Buckyt, aki kihúzta magát és Lotti már majdnem nyitotta a száját, hogy mondjon valamit, mikor észrevette Steve-t.

\- Már megint? - sóhajtott lemondóan, mire Bucky kuncogni kezdett.

\- Egyik sem nyert - súgta oda Stevenek, de Lotti természetesen meghallotta.

\- Mi nem nyert?

\- Semmi, semmi - legyintett Bucky, azzal odahajolt a nőhöz egy csókért. Steve illedelmesen félrenézett.

\- Na gyertek be, ti bajkeverők - tárta szélesre az ajtót Lotti, mire a két férfi belépett rajta.

Takaros kis lakás volt: az előszobából nyílt a konyha, azon át a nappali, ahová Lotti bevezette két vendégét. A rádión épp jazz szólt, a konyhában pedig finom sütemény-illat terjengett. Stevenek akaratlanul is összefutott a nyál a szájában - csakhogy ezután vér ízét érezte, amitől el is ment az étvágya.

\- Kivel balhéztál össze? - kérdezte Lotti, miközben előszedte az elsősegély-dobozát, ami már majdnem olyan jól felszerelt volt, mint egy kórházé. Steve pontosan tudta, hogy a nő miatta vásárolt be.

\- Nem tudom - felelte Steve, megtörölve az orrát. Lotti közben leültette őt és Buckyt a kanapéra. - Csak egy bunkó volt, aki beszólt a filmvetítés előtt a propagandafilmre.

\- Miért is nem lepődök meg? - rázta a fejét mosolyogva Lotti. - Ezt tedd a mellkasára - nyomott Bucky kezébe egy kendőbe csavart jégdarabot, miközben ő elkezdte kitisztítani Steve sebeit.

\- Bonnie? - érdeklődött Bucky.

\- Még dolgozik - felelte Lotti. - Én is csak azért jöttem haza, mert ötre mondtad, hogy jössz.

\- Nem inkább azért, hogy sütit csinálj nekem? - sandított a nőre Bucky mosolyogva. - Ez csokis keksz?

\- Egy kis szilvával - pontosított Lotti. - Pont, ahogy szereted.

Stevenek feltűnt, miközben a nő az orrvérzését segített elállítani, hogy Lotti nem néz a vőlegényére. Bár vidámnak mutatta magát, Steve látta a tekintetében, hogy valójában borzalmasan fél. Arra jött rá, hogy nem akarja, hogy belőle is ugyanolyan megtört nő legyen, mint akiket a moziban szokott látni.

\- Nem tört el az orrom? - érdeklődött, csakhogy megtörje a csendet.

\- Nem - vette ki a megolvadt jeget Bucky kezéből Lotti, és Steve felé nyújtotta.

\- Pedig pont annyira fáj… - kesergett Steve, miközben elkezdte jegelni a szemét.

\- Nem kapsz morfiumot - jelentette ki ellentmondást nem tűrő hangon Lotti. - Már így is többet kapsz egy hónapban, mint más emberek egész évben.

\- De más embereket nem vernek össze heti rendszerességgel.

\- Ez a te sarad - vágta rá egyszerre Bucky és Lotti. Összenéztek és elnevették magukat. - Meg kellene tanulnod csöndben maradni - javasolta Lotti, miközben elpakolt. - Folyton a bajt keresed, mikor tudod, hogy nálad mindenki erősebb. És Bucky nem lesz ott mindig, hogy kihúzzon a pácból…

Lotti elakadt, és most már nem tudta elrejteni az aggodalmát. Gyorsan lesütötte a szemét.

_\- Doll_… - nyúlt mennyasszonya keze után Bucky, de Lotti inkább felállt, elrakta az elsősegély-dobozt, majd a sütőhöz lépett, hogy kivegye a süteményeket. - Nem lesz semmi baj.

Lotti nem felelt, inkább a kekszekkel törődött. Szórakozottságát azonban jól mutatta, hogy felelőtlenül hozzányúlt a forró tepsihez.

\- Francba… - káromkodott, ami nem igazán illett hozzá.

\- Lotti, ne csináld már - állt fel Bucky és odasétált a nőhöz. Megfogta a kezét és a tenyerébe csókolt. - Ráérsz később is aggódni. Ez a búcsúestém és szeretném, ha te is jól éreznéd magad.

Lottin látszott, hogy erre kapásból tudna mondani valamit, de visszafogta magát. Inkább csak sóhajtott és Bucky vállába temette az arcát. Valamiről suttogva beszélgettek, de Steve a rádiótól nem hallotta, miről, ám nem is akart hallgatózni. Ahogy a borogatást a szemére szorította, és a párt figyelte, elmosolyodott. Kicsit kényelmetlenül érezte magát, hogy sosem tudta levenni róluk a szemét, ugyanakkor imádta figyelni őket, hiszen ők testesítették meg számára a tökéletes párt.

Lotti végül megrázta a fejét és felegyenesedett.

\- Igazad van - mondta és egy apró puszit nyomott Bucky orrára. - Még egyszer érezzük jól magunkat. Ehhez pedig a keksz is hozzátartozik.

\- Már azt hittem, sosem engeded meg.

Bucky egyből lecsapott a tepsire és kapásból négy darabot betolt. Steve és Lotti harsogva nevettek, mikor Bucky lihegni kezdett, hogy: „Ez rohadtul forró!".

\- Türelmetlen és mohó voltál, ne csodálkozz rajta! - dorgálta meg Lotti, majd kitette a maradékot egy tányérra és Steve-hez hozta.

\- Köszi - mosolygott Steve és (okulva barátja baklövéséből) óvatosan majszolni kezdte a szilvás-csokis kekszet.

\- Egyetek nyugodtan, addig rendbe szedem magam - tette le a kisasztalra a tányért Lotti. - Bonnie elvileg nemsokára megérkezik; ha itt lesz, csak küldjétek be hozzám.

\- Igenis - szalutált Bucky, mire Steve olyan csúnyán nézett rá, ahogy csak tudott. Szerencsére Lotti csak nevetve a szemét forgatta, majd eltűnt a szobája ajtaja mögött.

\- Miért néztél rám így? - kérdezte Bucky.

\- Miért kell folyton eszébe juttatnod, hova mész? - kérdezett vissza suttogva Steve. - Így is aggódik miattad, pedig még el se mentél.

\- Megbeszéltük a dolgot - mondta Bucky -, és megegyeztünk, hogy ma este nem foglalkozunk a háborúval. Csak szórakozni fogunk, táncolni, és mulatni, mint bármilyen normális pár.

Steve bólintott és vett még egy kekszet.

\- De azért - komolyodott el Bucky -, szeretném, ha segítenél neki. Ha valami esetleg mégis történik…

\- Ne mondd ezt - próbált közbeszólni Steve, ám Bucky folytatta.

\- …szeretném, hogy ott legyél mellette és támogasd őt. Valamint azt is mondd meg neki, hogy én csak azt szeretném, hogy boldog legyen.

Annyi lehetséges jövőkép volt ebben a két mondatban, hogy Steve gyomra összeszorult és félő volt, hogy visszajön a keksz.

\- Ugyanez rád is igaz - bökte jó erősen mellkason legjobb barátja, miközben elvigyorodott. - Lassan te leszel az utolsó partiképes férfi New Yorkban. Három és fél millió nő van itt.

\- Én eggyel is beérném - jelentette ki Steve, mint eddig minden egyes alkalommal.

Erre a végszóra a bejárati ajtóban elfordult egy kulcs és hamarosan egy szőke nő lépett be.

\- Még jó, hogy Lottival erről gondoskodtunk - szólt még oda neki Bucky, majd felállt, hogy üdvözölje a nőt, aki csak Bonnie lehetett.

Nagyon csinos volt, azt meg kellett hagyni. De pont emiatt Steve érezte, hogy a nő már azelőtt leírja, hogy rendesen bemutatkozhatna. Mindenesetre felállt, hogy illően üdvözölhesse.

\- Szia, Bonnie - adott két puszit a nőnek Bucky. - Lotti üzeni, hogy menj be hozzá. A szobátokban van.

\- Rendben - mosolygott Bonnie, de ekkor megakadt a szeme Steve-n, amitől rögtön le is lohadt a mosolya.

\- Ő Steve - segítette ki a férfit gyorsan Bucky. - Meséltünk róla Lottival.

\- Ó igen, tudom - reagált a nő, majd egy szó nélkül besietett Lottihoz.

\- Ez szinte borítékolható volt - vonta meg a vállát Steve, miközben visszaült kekszet enni. - Mi a fenét mondtatok neki rólam?

\- Pesszimista vagy. Csak a jó dolgokat - próbálta felvidítani Bucky, de Steve ingerülten közbevágott.

\- Láttad, hogy nézett rám? Mintha egy bogár lennék a cipője talpán.

Még akkor is ezen veszekedtek, mikor a két nő kilépett a szobájukból, immár menetkészen. Bonnie vállig érő, szőke haját a divat szerint begöndörítette, míg Lotti a feje alsó részén rögzítette barna haját egy elegáns kontyban. Ő halványkék, Bonnie pedig fehér ruhát viselt.

\- Csinos vagy, mint mindig, _Doll_ \- bókolt Bucky, miközben csókot adott menyasszonya kézfejére.

\- Nem kell a szép duma - pironkodott Lotti.

\- Te is csinos vagy - próbálkozott Steve, de Bonnie egy pillantással lereagálta a dolgot.

Ilyen vidáman telt az útjuk a Holnap Világkiállításra. Maga a hely nem volt olyan rossz: hatalmas területen állították fel a látnivalókat, mintha egy hatalmas vidámpark lett volna. Steve olyan masinákat látott, amiket elképzelni sem tudott. Bucky és Lotti egész végig beszélgettek vagy egymást ugratták, ahogy szokták. Bonnie is inkább velük foglalkozott, mint Steve-vel, bár a férfi nem nagyon törte magát, hogy magára vonja a nő figyelmét. Amúgy is elég kínos volt a szituáció. Hogy lefoglalja magát, vett egy csomag mogyorót és azt rágcsálgatta.

Ahogy sétálgattak a színpadok között, egyszer csak zene ütötte meg a fülüket. Lotti és Bonnie előbb szájtátva összenéztek, majd Lotti Bucky felé fordult.

\- Ez ő, Bucky, ez ő! Muszáj megnéznünk!

\- Oké, de ne szakítsd le a karom - nevetett a férfi és hagyta, hogy Lotti odahúzza a színpad elé. Steve komótosan követte őket. Ő csak egy nagy piros autót látott, ami előtt öt beöltözött nő álldogált, és nem értette, hogy miért kellene izgatottnak lennie ettől.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim! - szólt a hangosbemondóból. - Mr Howard Stark!

_Ó, hogy őmiatta volt ez a felhajtás_, futott át Steve agyán a gondolat. A kivilágított színpadon hamarosan megjelent az ország leghíresebb fegyvertervezője, Howard Stark, aki nagy fekete cilinderében úgy nézett ki, mint egy karmester. Önelégülten vigyorgott, majd mikor előre ért, átadta a kalapját a mikrofont hozó nőnek és ezzel együtt meg is csókolta. Na igen, mert hogy hírhedt szoknyavadász is volt.

\- Hölgyeim és uraim - köszöntötte őket, miközben a lányok levonultak. - Ha most azt mondanám, hogy néhány kurta éven belül az autóiknak nem is kell érinteniük a földet, elhinnék nekem?

Tapsvihar tört fel a közönség soraiban. Steve egy utolsó kísérletet tett arra, hogy megpróbáljon közeledni Bonnie-hoz (de csakis Bucky kedvéért): megkínálta mogyoróval. Ám a nő ugyanolyan pillantással illette, mint amikor először meglátta. Steve morcosan zsebredugta a zacskót.

Közben a színpadon Stark női segédjei gyorsan lekapták a kerekeket az autóról és hátra vitték.

\- Igen, köszönöm, Mandy - vigyorgott kedélyesen Stark. - A Stark Gravitációs Visszafordítóval pontosan ezt lehet tenni.

Állított valamit a kis pulton, majd lassan feltolt egy kart, mire a kocsi a levegőbe emelkedett és a színpad fölött lebegett. Steve teljesen elámult a látványtól, ugyanakkor úgy érezte, semmi keresnivalója itt. Rápillantott Buckyra és Lottira, akik mindketten szájtátva bámulták a mutatványt.

\- Szent szivarvég… - mondta Bucky álmélkodva.

Néhány másodperc után azonban a jobb első gép szikrát vetett és az autó lezuhant a földre. A tömeg ijedten hátrált, néhányan azonban, köztük Bucky és Lotti is nevettek.

\- Azt mondtam, néhány éven belül - mentette meg a helyzetét Stark, mire zavart nevetés és taps futott végig a tömegen.

Steve hátrafordult és szembesült az egyik kiragasztott plakáttal, ami a hadba vonulásra szólította fel az embereket. A mögött pedig megpillantotta a hadsereg toborzási épületét, amit természetesen a kiállításon is felállították. Anélkül, hogy végiggondolta volna, otthagyta Buckyékat és inkább elment oda nézelődni.

Ismét szembetalálta magát a többi olyan férfival, akik még nem mentek el, pedig alkalmasak lennének rá. A legtöbbjük mellett ott volt egy nő vagy néha még egy gyerek is, és inkább csak játszadoztak a háború gondolatával. Nem értették, nem fogták fel, hogy mennyire komoly az ügy. Sokkal, de sokkal komolyabb, mint a gyerekkori háborús játékok az utcákon. Ők elmehetnének, de nem teszik. Vagy mert családjuk van, vagy mert nem érdekli őket az egész.

De Steve-t, aki mindenét odaadná, hogy mehessen, visszatartják, mert túl gyenge.

Egyszer csak azt érezte, hogy valaki jó erősen vállon löki.

\- Gyere! Nem érted a duplarandi lényegét - mosolygott Bucky. - Táncolunk egyet a lányokkal.

\- Menj előre, majd én is megyek - tette zsebre a kezét Steve.

Bucky néhány másodpercig bámult rá, majd sóhajtott egyet.

\- Tényleg újra jelentkezel? - kérdezte végül.

\- Ez egy vásár - vonta meg a vállát Steve. - Szerencsét próbálok.

\- Mint ki? Steve Ohio-ból? - Bucky elég mérgesnek tűnt. Sőt, mintha egyenesen kétségbeesett lett volna. - Elkapnak, vagy ami rosszabb, el is visznek.

\- Tudom, azt hiszed, nem vagyok rá képes, de…

\- Ez nem egy sikátor, ez háború! - szakította félbe ingerülten Bucky.

\- Tudom, hogy az…

\- Miért akarsz harcolni? Annyi más fontos munka van…

\- Mit akarsz, mit csináljak? - veszítette el a türelmét Steve. - Gyűjtsek fémhulladékot a kis piros kocsimmal?

\- Igen! - vágta rá Bucky. - Miért ne?

\- Nem fogok egy gyárban ülni! - fakadt ki Steve. - Bucky, emberek az életüket kockáztatják! Nekem sincs jogom ennél kevesebbet tenni, ez az, amit te nem értesz! Ez nem rólam szól!

\- Aha - jegyezte meg cinikusan Bucky. - Mert nincs mit bizonyítanod.

A pillanat csöndjét Lotti hangja törte meg.

\- Hé, Bucky! - sétált oda hozzájuk. - Akkor megyünk táncolni?

\- Igen, persze - mosolygott rá a férfi, de nem tudta megtéveszteni őt. Lotti Steve-re nézett, tekintetében bánat ült.

\- Steve…

\- Menjetek csak - hessegette őket Steve. - Mulassatok jól!

\- Ajj, te… - ölelte meg szorosan Lotti. - Holnap átmegyek hozzád. Ha nem talállak otthon, csukamáj olajat fogok ledugni a torkodon.

Steve-t eléggé megrémítette ez a lehetőség, így csak bólintott egyet. Lotti elengedte, rámosolygott Buckyra, majd visszament Bonnie-hoz. Bucky követte a tekintetével, aztán hátrálni kezdett.

\- Ne csinálj hülyeséget, amíg távol vagyok - kérte.

\- Hogy is tudnék? Azt csak te tudsz, Bucky.

Legjobb barátja megrázta a fejét, majd visszasietett hozzá és átölelte.

\- Marha.

\- Barom - viszonozta a kedvességet Steve, de közben úgy érezte, darabokra törik a szíve. Hirtelen leesett neki, hogy most látja utoljára Buckyt, és nem akarta elengedni. Illetve, vele akart menni. - Légy óvatos! Lotti kedvéért gyere haza!

\- Mindenképpen - engedte el Bucky.

\- Meg ne nyerd a háborút nélkülem! - szólt még utána Steve, mire legjobb barátja csak szalutált egyet, aztán rohant is oda Lottihoz.

Steve figyelte, ahogy távolodnak, majd belevesznek a tömegbe. Mélyet sóhajtott, és úgy döntött, most már ideje hazamennie. Elvégre holnap korán kellett kelnie, ha el akarta kerülni Lotti büntetését. Nem adta fel ilyen könnyen. Egy nap be fog kerülni a seregbe.


	5. Chapter 4: Egy apró kis béke

**Chapter 4**

**Egy apró kis béke**

Charlotte elég gyorsan eldöntötte, hogy két könyvet fog írni. Az egyik lesz önmagának, amibe mindent leír köntörfalazás nélkül, a másik pedig a nyilvánosságnak. Elvégre már az is, ahogy a legutóbbi jegyzetét befejezte, olyan ömlengős lett, hogy még ő maga is meglepődött rajta. Ezt semmiképp sem adhatja ki, mert az emberek még romantikus regényként fogják elkönyvelni, ami abszolút távol áll tőle. Főleg, ha olyan szemét lesz az önéletrajz, mint például az Alkonyat.

De ha csak önmagának írja, akkor nem kell finomkodnia. Azt úgyse olvassa senki más rajta kívül.

Charlotte most az íróasztala előtt ült; gyors jegyzetet akart készíteni, mert hamarosan indult a gépe San Fransiscoba, hogy a híres idegsebésszel, Dr Strange-dzsel találkozzon. Egészséges rivalizálás volt köztük, bár inkább a férfi egójának volt szüksége az időszerű összehasonlítgatásra. Nagyképűsége ellenére Charlotte kedvelte a férfit, de nem szívesen töltött volna vele három óránál több időt.

Kortyolt egyet a vízéből, majd munkához látott.

_Bejegyzés időpontja: 2010. február 8._

_Miután elcsattant az első csók, Buckyt mintha hozzám ragasztották volna. Randi randit követett, olyan boldog voltam, mint soha azóta. Azt a hat évet mondanám életem legszebb időszakának, amikor minden, de minden tökéletes volt. Bár a nővérkedésnél nem jutottam előrébb, de rengeteg tapasztalatot szereztem az orvosok mellett és azon dolgoztam otthon, hogy tökéletesítsem a módszereket, amikkel találkoztam. Megismerkedtem egy kedves lánnyal a kórházban, Bonnie Smith-el, akivel hamarosan közös albérletbe költöztem. Anya örült, hogy a saját lábamra álltam, de azért minden vasárnap nála ebédeltem. Ezekre természetesen Buckyt is meghívta, sőt, egy idő után Steve is állandó vendégünk lett._

_Még úgy is boldog voltam, hogy közben 1939-ben kitört a második világháború. A szülinapomon. De most komolyan, Hitler nem bírt volna egy napot várni, hogy rendben elfogyaszthassam a tortámat és kiélvezzem a barátommal töltött időt? Miért kellett azt hallgatnom a rádióban, hogy a német csapatok lerohanták Lengyelországot? A külvilágnak nem mutattam, de mikor egyedül voltam, akkora hisztit levágtam, amit egy hat éves kislány is megirigyelt volna. Aztán persze leesett a dolog, és ahogy megérkeztek az első hírek, úgy éreztem egyre rosszabbul magam, hogy ennyire önző voltam. Emberek az otthonukat, a családjukat veszítették el, nekem meg a legnagyobb bajom az volt, hogy nem volt felhőtlenül boldog a szülinapom._

_Az sem segített, hogy nem én voltam az egyetlen, aki hasonló mentalitással fogadta az újabb háború hírét. A legtöbb ember, akivel akkoriban beszélgettem (Buckyra és Steve-re mindjárt kitérek), csak megvonta a vállát és azt mondta: „Nem a mi harcunk. Az európaiak gyepálják egymást. Miért kéne nekem foglalkozni ezzel?". Való igaz, kezdetben Amerika nem volt érintett a háborúban, csupán néha küldött egy kis muníciót Angliának, egyébként kihúzta magát a dologból. Meg lehetett érteni. Elvégre az első világháború után a gazdasági világválság 1929-ben majdnem kicsinálta a világpiacot. Emlékszem, a szomszédaink kilencven százaléka elvesztette az állását, anyámnak is csak azért sikerült munkában maradnia, mert magánvállalkozást vezetett. Mindegy, most nem ez a fontos._

_A lényeg az volt, hogy Amerika ki akart maradni a harcból. Igen ám, csakhogy Japán, aki a náci Németországgal és a fasiszta Olaszországgal szövetkezett, támadást rendelt el Pearl Harbor ellen. A kikötő és a flotta lebombázása elég indok volt arra, hogy Amerika is belépjen a háborúba. Volt egy orvos ismerősöm a kórházban, akinek a fia katona volt Pearl Harborban és ott is halt meg. Az orvos ezután felmondott és azóta se tudtam meg, mi lett vele._

_Ekkor kezdődött meg a férfiak besorozása és a katonák átszállítása az Atlanti-óceánon át Európába. Bucky nagyon hamar sorra került. Alig kaptam észbe, és már egy csókkal köszönt el, hogy a társaival együtt végigcsinálja a kiképzést New Jerseyben. Így maradtam otthon Steve-vel._

_Ők ketten már az elejétől fogva figyelemmel kísérték az eseményeket (már amik eljutottak hozzánk). Szinte rá voltak tapadva a rádióra, és állandó beszédtémává vált az európai helyzet. Amikor pedig beléptünk a háborúba, Bucky és Steve kisfiús izgatottsággal várták, hogy behívják őket, taglalták, mennyi hősi tettet hajtanak majd végre és azt képzelték, ők nyerik majd meg az egész háborút. Ám mikor megjött a toborzási parancs Buckyhoz, véletlenül leengedte az álcáját és akkor láttam meg, hogy valójában sosem gondolta komolyan a jelentkezést. Egy pillanatra láthattam, mennyire megrémült, de utána rendezte az arcvonásait és a kedvünkért úgy tett, mintha minden rendben lenne._

_Steve ezzel szemben halálosan komolyan gondolta a dolgot. Többször próbálkozott, és miután Buckyt behívták (úgy, hogy nem is jelentkezett), Steve még elszántabbá vált, hogy követhesse barátját, de minduntalan ajtót mutattak neki. Arra az időre felhagyott a próbálkozással, amíg Bucky végigcsinálta a kiképzést: már akkor is volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy Bucky kérte meg, hogy maradjon mellettem, de persze ez sosem derült ki biztosan._

_Mikor Bucky visszajött egy évvel később, alig ismertem rá. Addig se volt éppen kistermetű, de a katonai életnek köszönhetően mintha a kétszeresére nőtt volna. A haja is katonásabb lett, a nyakában állandóan ott lógott a bilétája, és szinte minden nap a postát várta, hátha megjön a parancs, hogy mennie kell. Steve eközben még mindig hiába próbálkozott; már odáig ment, hogy más körzetekben végeztette el a vizsgálatot, hazudott a születési helyéről a jelentkezési lapban és minden egyes elutasítás után még elszántabb lett. Bucky is és én is próbáltuk visszatartani, de Steve mindenáron menni akart._

_Ahogy telt az idő, úgy változtunk meg mi is egyre jobban. Lassan elmaradtak a fagyizások, a padon üldögélések és a séták a parkban. Bucky szabadideje java részét arra használta, hogy próbálja Steve-t birkózni tanítani, de Steve már csak a termetéből kifolyólag se volt komoly ellenfele Buckynak. Én tovább dolgoztam a kórházban, de közben igyekeztem minél több mindent megtanulni a sebek ellátásáról, és kifejezetten a háborús sérülések kezeléséről. Ugyanis az volt a tervem - bár ezt egyik srácnak se árultam el -, hogy ha mindketten bekerülnek a seregbe (itt Steve volt a kérdéses pont), akkor én is velük tartok, mint katonaorvos. Akkoriban nézegettem különböző hirdetéseket, amik ilyen típusú helyeket hirdettek meg, és bíztam benne, hogy ha a számomra két legfontosabb személy Európába megy, én is velük tarthatok majd._

_Addig azonban történt valami, ami néhány hétre egyértelműen felülírta a prioritásaimat._

_1942-ben történt, egészen pontosan október 15-én. Ha jól emlékszem, két héttel azután, hogy Bucky visszajött a kiképzésről. Teljesen átlagos napnak indult: felkeltem, összekészülődtem munkába, megvártam, míg Bonnie is összeszedi magát, aztán együtt bementünk a kórházba. Egész nap robotoltam, estére szinte leszakadt a lábam, de valahogy hazavánszorogtam. Bonnie akkor hamarabb lelépett, de csak később jöttem rá, miért._

_Mikor beléptem a lakásba, olyan illatkavalkád csapta meg az orromat, hogy szabályosan mellbevágott. Mikor feleszméltem, láttam meg, hogy az asztalon gyertyafényes vacsora várt két személyre, a konyhában pedig Bucky sürgölődött._

_\- Bucky! - szóltam meglepetten, miközben kibújtam a cipőmből._

_Bucky megfordult és csak akkor láttam meg, hogy az én kötényemet viseli. Meglehetősen vicces látványt nyújtott abban a rózsaszín, foltos konyharuhában, ezért nem is bírtam visszatartani a nevetést._

_\- Egy. Szót. Se - szűrte a fogai között, de ő is a nevetéssel küszködött. - Üdv itthon, Lotti. Vegyél fel valami csinos ruhát, mert ma pótolhatatlan élményben lesz részed James Buchanan Barnes új éttermének első vendégeként. A főételhez még kell egy kis idő, addig nyugodtan kényelembe helyezheted magad._

_\- Jesszusom, mit forgatsz a fejedben? - kérdeztem, miközben lesöpörtem a lisztet az orráról._

_\- Majd megtudod - kacsintott. - De most kapd fel a legszebb ruhád, mert igazi kaland vár az ízlelőbimbóidra._

_\- Jó, jó, megyek már - töröltem le kicsorduló könnyeimet, és még akkor is a hasamat fogtam a nevetéstől, mikor már rég a szobámban kutakodtam a megfelelő ruha után. Végül egy halványkék ruhát választottam, ami a térdemig ért, és ha pörögtem benne, a szoknyája csak úgy szállt a levegőben. Felvettem még egy türkizkék ékköves nyakláncot és szolidan kirúzsoztam a számat. A hajamat úgy hagytam, ahogy volt, mivel tudtam, hogy Bucky kiengedve szerette a legjobban._

_Mikor kiléptem a szobából, a konyhai káosznak nyoma sem volt. Minden csillogott és villogott, Bucky is rendbeszedte magát (nem megyek bele a részletekbe, de a lényeg, hogy eszméletlenül helyes volt az öltönyében), és a rádióból kellemes, halk zene szólt._

_\- Mit tervezel, Bucky? - kérdeztem, miközben hagytam, hogy úriember módjára a helyemre kísérjen és kihúzza a széket. - Valami különleges alkalom van?_

_\- Majd meglátod - kacsintott rám újra. - Olyan keményen dolgozol, szerettem volna, ha egyszer elengeded magad. Bonnie beengedett és a kérésemre egy másik barátjánál alszik._

_\- Most már tényleg kíváncsi vagyok - csóváltam a fejem._

_Bucky előételnek anyám kedvenc levesét készítette el, főételnek az én kedvenc ételemet sütötte meg (igen, sütötte, nem forralta, ahogy akkor mindenki), desszertnek pedig képes volt csokis-szilvás tortát sütni. És ráadásként egyik étel sem volt rossz, sőt! Nem is emlékszem, mikor ettem utoljára olyan finomat. Közben jót beszélgettünk, nevettünk és az egész igazából olyan volt, mint egy randin._

_\- Miért nem árultad el soha, hogy így tudsz főzni? - kérdeztem, miközben az utolsó villa tortát tettem a számba._

_\- Ezek szerint ízlett? - kérdezte Bucky, aki, ahogy közeledett a vacsora vége, egyre idegesebbnek tűnt. Utoljára akkor láttam ilyen feszültnek, mikor először megcsókolt._

_\- Viccelsz velem? Életemben nem ettem ilyen finom tortát - dőltem hátra jóllakottan. - Ezentúl elvárom, hogy te főzz rám és Bonnie-ra, ha nekünk késő estig bent kell maradnunk._

_Bucky idegesen felnevetett._

_\- Vicces, hogy ezt mondod - kezdte -, mert valami hasonlón gondolkoztam én is._

_\- Mármint hogy főzöl rám és Bonnie-ra? - vontam fel a szemöldököm, de a szám sarkában mosoly bujkált._

_\- Hagyod, hogy befejezzem? - nevetett kínjában Bucky, mire csókot dobtam neki és intettem, hogy folytassa. A könyökömön támaszkodtam az asztalon, miközben a férfi arcát fürkésztem, aki próbált észrevétlenül nagy levegőt venni, mielőtt belefogott volna a komoly témába. - Szóval, Lotti…_

_\- Igen? - kérdeztem ártatlanul, mire hátradőlt a székén és a plafonra nézett, mintha káromkodna._

_\- Így nem fog menni, ha folyton félbeszakítasz._

_\- Mi lenne, ha csak egyszerűen kimondanád, amit akarsz? - javasoltam. Majd megölt a kíváncsiság, ő pedig képtelen volt egy értelmes mondatot kinyögni._

_\- De szeretném rendesen felvezetni - duzzogott Bucky. - Te viszont teljesen elrontod az atmoszférát._

_\- Tudod, hogy sosem voltam a komolyság híve - emlékeztettem az akkori igazságra._

_\- Most lehetnél. Na mindegy… Szóval, Lotti - nézett a szemembe, és láttam rajta, hogy most ha törik, ha szakad, végig fogja mondani. - Kérdezted, hogy miért szerveztem ezt az egészet. Nos, az a helyzet, hogy valami különleges dolgot terveztem ma este megtenni és ahhoz szerettem volna megteremteni a hangulatot. Amit te szépen elrontottál, de hát ezért is szeretlek. Többek között._

_Kuncogott, miközben én igyekeztem visszafojtani a nevetésemet._

_\- És mivel együtt vagyunk már egy ideje… Ha megnézed a naptárt, pontosan hat éve… Ráadásul itt van a háború is, amibe bármikor behívhatnak és… szeretnék tudni valamit. Illetve, inkább kérdezni._

_Felállt a székről, benyúlt a zsebébe és elővett egy kicsi, piros dobozkát. A szám elé kaptam a kezem, miközben éreztem, hogy könnyek gyűlnek a szemembe. A szívem majd kiszakadt a mellkasomból, miközben azt figyeltem, hogy Bucky féltérdre ereszkedik előttem és kinyitja a dobozt. Egy arany gyűrű pihent benne, középen egy aprócska kristállyal._

_\- Charlotte Amelia Lewis - fúrta a tekintetét az enyémbe Bucky. Acélkék szeme tele volt reménnyel és szeretettel. - Hozzám jössz feleségül?_

_A számra szorítottam a kezem, hogy ne kezdjek el hangosan zokogni, de még így is olyan nagy gombóc volt a torkomban, hogy alig kaptam levegőt. Tudtam, hogy mondanom kellene valamit - egész pontosan egy darab szót -, de képtelen voltam megszólalni. Bucky viszont rendületlenül térdelt tovább előttem, kezében az aprócska dobozzal, és a gyűrű kristályán szikrázott a gyertyafény._

_Végül valahogy összeszedtem magam és miközben folytak le a könnyek az arcomon, hevesen bólogatni kezdtem._

_\- Igen, igen, igen! Ezerszer is igen!_

_Bucky arca felragyogott, és azt hiszem, csak egyszer láttam azután olyan boldognak, mint akkor. Kivette a gyűrűt a dobozból, majd a bal kezem felé nyúlt, amit csak nagy nehezen tudtam lefejteni a számról. A bőröm nedves volt a könnyektől, de Bucky gyengéden megfogta és szépen felhúzta az ékszert a gyűrűsujjamra._

_Tökéletes volt rá._

_\- Ne sírj már, _Doll_! - kérte Bucky nevetve, de láttam rajta, hogy ő is a könnyeivel küszködik. Felállt, magával húzott engem is, majd megcsókolt, miközben én még mindig sírtam az örömtől._

_Olyan boldog voltam, mintha már össze is házasodtunk volna. Egyszerűen minden tökéletes volt._

Charlotte ránézett az órára és látta, hogy már csak két órája van a gép indulásáig. Gyorsan elmentette a kéziratot, majd elrakta a laptopját, felkapta a bőröndjét és elindult, hogy taxit fogjon magának. Szerencsére nem volt dugó a 27-es úton, így gyorsan kiért a Kennedy repülőtérre, ahol becsekkolás után még másfél órája maradt beszállásig. Elővette a laptopját és folytatta az írást.

_Az eljegyzés után levakarhatatlan vigyorral az arcomon mászkáltam mindenhová és legszívesebben mindenkinek megmutattam volna a jegygyűrűmet. Majdnem minden tizedik másodpercben az ujjamra pillantottam, csakhogy lássam a kristály csillogását vagy (paranoiásabb alkalmakkor) megbizonyosodjak róla, hogy még rajtam van. Bucky legalább ilyen boldog volt, és úgy tűnt, hogy szíve szerint a házak tetejéről kiabálta volna szét az örömhírt._

_A környezetünkben mindenki gratulációval halmozott el minket. Steve olyan szélesen vigyorodott el, mikor meglátta a gyűrűmet, hogy nem is kellett neki mondanunk semmit. Csak belebokszolt Bucky vállába és azt mondta: „Ugye, hogy nem volt nehéz?". Anya majd kiugrott a bőréből és legszívesebben nekiállt volna megszervezni az egész esküvőt. Bonnie szorosan megölelt minket és viccesen arról érdeklődött, hogy mikor kezdjen el új lakótársat keresni. Mondtam neki, hogy majd az esküvő után ráér._

_Mondjuk, az is igaz volt, hogy nem kapkodtuk el. Mondhatni, semmit sem tettünk előkészületként, csak megkértük Steve-t, hogy legyen Bucky tanúja, miután engem az oltárhoz kísért. Ő örömmel egyezett bele és tényleg olyan volt, mintha az öcsémet kértem volna meg, mivel apám már nem élt. Nagyon közel álltunk egymáshoz; úgy hittük, minket, hármunkat semmi sem választhat szét._

_Azonban hiába tudtam, hogy bármelyik nap megérkezhet az a bizonyos levél, mégis hidegzuhanyként ért, mikor Bucky felhívott, hogy megjött a parancs és másnap Angliába kell mennie. Egy éve voltunk akkor jegyespár és hirtelen úgy éreztem, mintha kicsúszott volna a lábam alól a talaj. Próbáltam erős maradni, hogy a mellettem álló Bonnie és a telefon túloldalán figyelő Bucky ne kezdjen aggódni, de borzalmasan megijedtem. A háború hirtelen sokkal közelebbinek érződött, mint korábban bármikor._

_Nagy nehezen összeszedtem magam, és próbáltam folytatni a beszélgetést. Bucky utolsó itthon töltött estéjére el akart vinni a Holnap Világkiállításra, és hogy Steve ne érezze magát harmadik keréknek, arra kérte Bonnie-t, hogy legyen a férfi partnere az estére. Bonnie, aki nem ismerte még Steve-t (vagy legalábbis a külsejét), beleegyezett. Nyilván azt hitte, hogy Bucky legjobb barátja ugyanolyan jóképű (a szó akkori értelmében) lesz, mint ő maga._

_Hát, eléggé pofára esett._

_Már előre sajnáltam Steve-t, mivel sosem volt jó a nőkkel és tudtam, hogy Bonnie előbb megnézi egy férfi kinézetét, mielőtt szóba elegyedne vele. De azt is megértettem, miért kérte ezt Bucky, így csak igennel válaszoltam, majd elköszöntem tőle és folytattam a készülődést az aznapi munkára. Azonban a gondolataim máshol jártak: Európa harcmezein, a tankok, gépfegyverek és a terror között. Síró asszonyokat, gyerekeket, katonák fájdalomsikolyát hallottam és nem is vettem észre, mennyire remeg a kezem, amíg Bonnie rám nem szólt._

_\- Ne féltsd Buckyt, Lotti - tette a vállamra a kezét. - Tud magára vigyázni. Különben is, még el se ment. Ne idegeskedj előre, árt a szép arcodnak._

_\- Haha, nagyon vicces - nyomtam a púderpamacsot az arcába._

_Ám hiába volt minden, alig tudtam figyelni a munkámra aznap. A főorvos még meg is kérdezte, hogy minden rendben van-e, mire Bonnie megsúgta neki, mi a helyzet. Ő csak megértően bólintott és többet nem tette szóvá, ha penicillin helyett morfiumot vittem neki._

_Mivel Bucky ötre ígérte magát, négykor kijelentkeztem a kórházból és hazasiettem. Gyorsan összedobtam a szilvás-csokis keksz tésztáját, majd megformáztam és betettem a sütőbe. Épp a szobámban voltam, hogy összeszedjem magam (kicsit karikásak voltak a szemeim és fehér voltam, mint a fal), mikor hallottam, hogy csöngetnek._

_A szívem a torkomba ugrott. Még nem voltam kész, hogy szembenézzek Buckyval, méghozzá azzal a tudattal, hogy ma látom őt utoljára. De nem habozhattam tovább, így nagy nehezen odatántorogtam az ajtóhoz és kinyitottam._

_Azonnal megakadt a szemem Bucky katonai egyenruháján. Olyan fess volt benne, hogy a gyomromban lévő lepkék azonnal repkedni kezdtek, és még a levegő is kiszorult a tüdőmből. Láttam Buckyn, hogy kihúzza magát és várja a dicsérő szavakat. Már nyitottam a számat, hogy beégessem magam (mert hogy máshogy jött volna ki az, hogy: „Üdvözlöm, Barnes őrmester, nincs kedve maradni pár évszázadig?"), mikor észrevettem a mellette ácsorgó Steve-t._

_\- Már megint? - szakadt ki belőlem a lemondó sóhaj. Steve ugyanis már megint össze volt verve: felrepedt a szája, vérzett az orra, egy csúnya monoklit is kapott a szemére és a mellkasa emelkedéséből láttam, hogy fájdalmai vannak._

_Bucky kuncogni kezdett._

_\- Egyik sem nyert - súgta oda Stevenek, abban bízva, hogy nem hallottam. De igen, meghallottam._

_\- Mi nem nyert? - érdeklődtem._

_\- Semmi, semmi - legyintett Bucky, azzal odahajolt hozzám egy csókért. Olyan volt, mint bármely korábbi, nekem mégis összeszorult tőle a szívem. Azonban igyekeztem nem mutatni, hanem a szokásos vidám viselkedésemmel elfedni._

_\- Na gyertek be, ti bajkeverők - tártam szélesre az ajtót, hogy a két férfi beléphessen rajta. _

_Leültettem őket a kanapéra és elsiettem az elsősegély-dobozomért. Miközben elkezdtem ellátni Steve-t, igyekeztem kifaggatni arról, kivel sikerült most összeveretnie magát. Próbáltam könnyed maradni, mint mindig, de közben az agyam hátsó részében folyamatosan az kattogott, hogy Bucky most van itt utoljára, hogy holnap már útban lesz Anglia felé, hogy hamarosan már ő is ott lesz a csatamezőn…_

_Hiába beszélt erről évek óta, semmi sem tudott felkészíteni arra, hogy egyszer el kell engednem oda._

_Végül már nem tudtam elrejteni, hogy mennyire félek. Kicsúszott a számon a dolog, és tudtam, hogy ezzel minden korábbi erőfeszítésem hiábavalóvá vált. Kétségbeesetten próbáltam megőrizni a nyugalmamat, de közben képtelen voltam Bucky szemébe nézni, aki próbált megnyugtatni. Végül sikerült megégetnem magam a forró tepsivel, ami ráébresztette a vőlegényemet arra, hogy itt már komolyabb a gond._

_\- Lotti, ne csináld már - állt fel Bucky és odasétált hozzám. Megfogta a kezem és a tenyerembe csókolt. - Ráérsz később is aggódni. Ez a búcsúestém és szeretném, ha te is jól éreznéd magad._

_Erre kapásból rávágtam volna, hogy „Akkor minek mész el?", de inkább lenyeltem a választ. Sóhajtottam, majd Bucky vállára hajtottam a fejem és mélyen beszívtam az illatát._

_\- Félek, Bucky - ismertem be szorongva. - Tudom, hogy tudsz vigyázni magadra, de…_

_\- Ráérsz ezen később is aggódni - szakított félbe Bucky. - Ma este nem szeretném azt látni az arcodon, hogy fejben máshol jársz, és folyton aggódva pislogsz rám, mintha bármelyik pillanatban holtan eshetnék össze. Úgy akarok a fronton visszaemlékezni rád, ahogy megismertelek: a céltudatos, vidám és együttérző Charlotte Lewist. Szeretném, ha a mai este is olyan lenne, mint bármelyik másik._

_\- Rendben - egyeztem bele összeszorult torokkal. - De…_

_\- Shh, Lotti - simított végig az arcomon Bucky. - Ne foglalkozz a jövővel. Csak érezd jól magad. Elmegyünk táncolni, szórakozni és mulatni, mint bármilyen normális pár. Nem lesz semmi baj._

_Ahogy ott álltam a derekam körül a karjaival, tényleg úgy éreztem, hogy nincs semmi baj. Béke töltött el, talán akkor utoljára, de abban biztos voltam, hogy bármit is hoz a jövő, ezt az estét maximálisan ki kell használnunk. Az utolsó békés esténket, mielőtt Bucky elmegy._

_Tartoztam neki annyival, hogy mindenben a kedvére teszek. És én is azt szerettem volna, ha úgy emlékszem rá, hogy táncolunk és nevetünk, hogy a szép emlékek maradjanak velem, mikor lassan beleőrülök a hiányába._

_Megráztam a fejem, hogy összeszedjem magam, majd felegyenesedtem és rámosolyogtam Buckyra._

_\- Igazad van - nyomtam egy puszit az orra hegyére. - Még egyszer érezzük jól magunkat._

_Megkínáltam őket keksszel, majd bementem a szobámba készülődni. Bonnie durván tíz perc múlva érkezett meg, mikor épp a hajamat próbáltam elfogadható állapotba hozni. Az arckifejezéséről rögtön leolvastam, hogy Steve megjelenése nem ért fel a várakozásaihoz._

_\- Ne húzd nekem a szádat! - szóltam rá tréfásan._

_\- Miért te fogod ki az olyan pasikat, mint Bucky? - duzzogott. - Nekem mindig csak a selejt jut._

_\- Hé! - Most semmi tréfa nem volt a hangomban. - Steve a második legaranyosabb srác, akivel életemben találkoztam. Lehet, hogy nem olyan erős vagy magas, mint Bucky, de a szíve aranyból van és nagyon tisztelettudó. Különben is, szerintem az arca egész helyes._

_\- Ugye tudod, hogy a vőlegényed az ajtón túl vár minket? - kérdezte Bonnie, miközben levette a nővéri ruháját._

_\- Hagyd már, fogd fel úgy, mintha az öcsémet jellemezném._

Charlotte felkapta a fejét, ugyanis épp szólították a San Fransiscoba tartókat, hogy ideje beszállniuk. Elpakolt, beállt a sorba, de a feje közben azon az estén járt; távoli, majdnem hetven éves emlék volt ez, mégis olyan élesen emlékezett rá, mintha csak tegnap történt volna. Nyilván a hosszú és fájdalmas gyászidőszaka alatt minden Steve-ről és Buckyról őrzött emléke kiélesedett és Charlotte tudta, hogy miért: mindent milliószor játszott le újra a fejében, mert félt, hogy kifakul a fejében Steve arcának pontos vonásai, vagy Bucky dallamos nevetése. Nem akart elfeledkezni róluk, még ha az emlékezés maga is annyira fájdalmas volt, hogy legszívesebben a szívét tépte volna ki, hogy ne érezze. Ma ez már csak tompa szúrás, de nem fájt kevésbé.

A gépen megkereste a helyét, bepakolt, majd várta, hogy mindenki leüljön és a légiutaskísérők mindent elrendezzenek. Miközben kigördültek a felszállópályára, az ablakon keresztül figyelte a napsütötte New Yorkot, ami a frissen esett hó miatt szinte szikrázott a napfényben. Ahogy felszálltak és egyre magasabbra emelkedtek, New York is egyre kisebb lett, de Charlotte csak nézte a várost, ahol született, ahol felnőtt, ahol az egész életét élte. Sokat változott (de még milyen sokat), de még mindig ugyanaz a város volt, amit megismert.

Mikor beálltak a megfelelő magasságra, elővette a laptopját és folytatta az írást.

_Készülődés közben folyton Bonnie-t próbáltam meggyőzni, hogy ne a külső alapján ítéljen, és próbálja meg rendesen megismerni Steve-t, de mintha a falnak beszéltem volna. Pedig mindent megpróbáltam. Végül sóhajtva megkértem, hogy húzza fel a ruhám cipzárját (azt választottam, amit az eljegyzéskor viseltem), megigazítottam a kontyomat és mikor Bonnie is elkészült, kimentünk Buckyékhoz._

_A keksz teljesen elfogyott a tálcáról, érkezésünkre pedig mindkét férfi felpattant. Láttam Buckyn, hogy tetszett neki a ruhaválasztásom és már ettől is boldog voltam. Az volt a célom, hogy mindenben a kedvére tegyek és eddig remekül haladtam._

_\- Csinos vagy, mint mindig, _Doll_ \- bókolt Bucky, miközben csókot adott a kézfejemre._

_\- Nem kell a szép duma - pironkodtam._

_\- Te is csinos vagy - próbálkozott Steve, de Bonnie egy pillantással lereagálta a dolgot. Igyekeztem egy bocsánatkérő pillantást küldeni a férfi felé, de nem vette észre._

_Bár az elején igyekeztem a fél szememet rajtuk tartani, de Bucky gyorsan elintézte, hogy ez megváltozzon. Folyamatosan vicceket mesélt, szórakoztatott, piszkálódott, amit én természetesen nem hagytam szó nélkül, szóval csak a szokásos hangulatot teremtettük meg magunk között. Maga a kiállítás is izgalmas volt - ha akkor elmondhattam volna a feltalálók háromnegyedének, hogy a találmányaik egy nap valósággá válnak -, bár a fő attrakciót nekem Howard Stark jelentette._

_Nem, nem azért, mert jóképű volt (bár tényleg az volt, el kellett ismernem). Engem a tudományos eredményei nyűgöztek le és az, hogy a semmiből Amerika legjobb gépészmérnöke és feltalálója lett. Önerejéből érte el mindezt és csak csodálni tudtam érte. Néha, mikor épp a tanulnivalóval szenvedtem, az lebegett a szemem előtt, hogy ha kitartó vagyok, bármit elérhetek, mint Howard Stark._

_Épp ezért teljesen lázba jöttem, mikor meghallottam a nevét. Azonnal Bonnie-ra néztem, aki ugyanolyan ámultan nézett vissza rám. Ő már nem keresett mélyebb okot, hogy miért volt kíváncsi Amerika legnagyobb Casanovájára, de én így szerettem. Néha annyira belegabalyodtam a saját gondolataimba, hogy jól jött Bonnie közelsége, aki a maga egyszerűségével nagyon sokat segített._

_Visszagondolva Howard Stark repülő autójára, csak nevetni tudok. Ő már nem érhette meg, hogy az álma valósággá vált, még ha nem is úgy, ahogy képzelte, de tudom, hogy ha látná, most ugrálna örömében. Hogy honnan ismerem őt ilyen jól? Minden ki fog derülni, de aki kicsit is utánaolvasott a háborúnak, az tudja, mi történt._

_Ám miközben én, Bucky és Bonnie teljesen elmerültünk az előadásban, Steve lassan eltűnt közülünk. És mint mindig, ez most is Buckynak tűnt fel először._

_\- Hé, Steve! - kezdte, miközben Bonnie és én még mindig lelkesen tapsoltunk. - Mi lenne, ha meghívnánk a…?_

_Mikor elakadt a mondandójában, én is azonnal hátrafordultam. Steve nem volt sehol és látva Bucky aggódó arcát, tudtam, hogy épp ezer rémkép szalad át az agyán. Igyekeztem gyorsan kitalálni, hova mehetett Steve, mikor kiszúrtam a bevonulásra felszólító plakátot._

_\- Bucky, nézd! - mutattam. - Szerintem oda ment._

_\- Istenem, segíts - sóhajtotta Bucky. - Menjünk, szedjük össze, aztán megyünk táncolni._

_Azzal megragadta a kezemet és elkezdett kivezetni a tömegen át. Én magam után húztam Bonnie-t is; bár tudtam, hogy még jó sokáig elnézte volna Howard Starkot, de nem akartam egyedül hagyni._

_Bucky megállított minket nem messze a toborzó épülettől, majd bement Steve után._

_\- Miért akar katona lenni? - kérdezte Bonnie. - Nincs meg a fizikuma hozzá. Rögtön megölnék a fronton._

_Szúrós szemmel néztem rá, mire felemelte a kezeit._

_\- Ne nézz így rám, te is tudod, hogy így van. Esélye sem lenne a tankok és a nácik ellen._

_\- Ez a vágya, mióta beléptünk a háborúba - magyaráztam fáradtan. - Próbáltam lebeszélni, de nem ment._

_Ekkor feltűnt a tömegben Steve és Bucky, akik felénk sétáltak, de hirtelen megálltak a kijáratnál, mivel bőszen vitatkoztak egymással. Elnézést kértem Bonnie-tól és odasétáltam hozzájuk, mikor épp szünet állt be a veszekedésben._

_\- Hé, Bucky! - szóltam. - Akkor megyünk táncolni?_

_\- Igen, persze - mosolygott rám, de nem tudott megtéveszteni. Steve-re néztem, és rögtön kitaláltam, hogy ő nem akar velünk jönni és legszívesebben hazamenne. Bánatosan pislogtam rá._

_\- Steve…_

_\- Menjetek csak - hessegetett minket Steve. - Mulassatok jól!_

_\- Ajj, te… - öleltem meg szorosan, aztán, mivel gyanakodni kezdtem, folytattam. - Holnap átmegyek hozzád. Ha nem talállak otthon, csukamáj olajat fogok ledugni a torkodon._

_Steve csak bólintott egyet. Elengedtem, rámosolyogtam Buckyra, majd visszamentem Bonnie-hoz, aki türelmetlenül várt._

_\- Most akkor megyünk táncolni? - kérdezte._

_\- Steve nem jön - mondtam, mire láttam, hogy megkönnyebbült. Úgy döntöttem, nem vesztegetek rá több szót. Inkább figyeltem, ahogy Bucky lassan hátrálni kezd Steve-től, aztán visszasiet hozzá, hogy megölelje. Összeszorult a szívem, ahogy néztem őket: mintha a kistestvér a bátyjától búcsúzott volna éppen._

_\- Meg ne nyerd a háborút nélkülem! - szólt még Bucky után Steve, mire legjobb barátja csak szalutált egyet, aztán rohant is oda hozzánk._

_\- Megyünk táncolni? - kérdezte._

_\- Én szívem szerint maradnék - mondta Bonnie, miközben elindultunk kifelé. Láttam, hogy szaporán pislog Howard Stark felé, aki még mindig a színpadon állt és bemutatózott. - De ti menjetek csak nyugodtan._

_\- Bonnie… - kezdtem, de félbeszakított._

_\- Hazatalálok egyedül is, nyugi, tudod, nem lakunk messze. De ti töltsetek kettesben egy kis időt. Az este maradéka legyen csak a tietek._

_Láttam a szemén, hogy úgysem tudtam volna meggyőzni, ráadásul tényleg szerettem volna kettesben maradni Buckyval. Így csak megöleltem Bonnie-t, majd Bucky és én elindultunk kifelé, hogy a legelső ivóban táncra perdüljünk._

_Nem tudom, hogyan, de sikerült kivernem a fejemből minden borús gondolatot és vészjósló jövőképet. Csakis Buckyra koncentráltam, aki kitett magáért, hogy elterelje a figyelmemet és ez az egyenruha ellenére is sikerült neki. Rengeteget nevettem, táncoltam, szórakoztam, és sétáltam; akkor fordult meg először a fejünkben a gondolat, hogy már haza kéne menni, mikor a Time Square-n felnéztünk az órára, hogy lássuk, hajnali három van._

_\- Öhm… - néztem össze Buckyval az emberforgatag közepén. - Mikor jöttünk át a Brooklyn-hídon?_

_\- Mit keresünk a Time Square-n? - kérdezett vissza Bucky ugyanolyan értetlenül._

_\- Valami olyasmit mondtál, hogy szeretnéd megnézni az itteni éjszakai életet, mivel még sosem jártál éjszaka a Time Square-n._

_\- Én ilyet nem mondtam._

_\- De mondtál. A harmadik ivóban voltunk és épp charlestont táncoltunk._

_\- Táncoltunk charlestont?_

_Egy pillanatig egymásra meredtünk, majd kitört belőlünk a nevetés. Pedig egy kortyot se ittunk és mégis alig tudtuk felidézni, hogyan keveredtünk át Brooklynból Midtownba. Még akkor is ezen nevettünk, mikor már rég hazafelé sétáltunk kézen fogva a Broadwayen._

_Mire visszaértünk Brooklynba, már pirkadt. Hosszú ideig nem szólaltunk meg, csak sétáltunk és bár már rég nem éreztem a lábamat és a hajam is teljesen szétjött, mégis úgy éreztem, mintha tele lennék energiával. Ám minél jobban közeledett az elválás ideje, annál jobban kapaszkodtam Buckyba és annál jobban tért vissza minden, amit erre a pár órára képes voltam száműzni a fejemből. A végén már teljesen belekapaszkodtam a vőlegényembe és mikor megálltunk a lakásom előtt az utcán, egyszerűen nem akartam elengedni._

_\- Nem lesz semmi baj - mondta, miközben átölelte a derekamat. A kezeimet a mellkasán pihentettem, miközben a tekintetem az övébe fúrtam. Bár próbált erős maradni, de láttam, hogy mélyen belül nagyon fél._

_\- Melyik egységnél leszel? - kérdeztem hirtelen. - Csakhogy tudjam, mely hírekre kell figyelnem._

_\- A 107-es gyalogszázad - felelte. - Egyelőre úgy áll a dolog, hogy a Maginot-vonalnál állunk majd fel, de ez még hússzor változhat, mire kikötünk Angliában._

_Bólintottam, majd lesütöttem a szemem, mivel éreztem, hogy azok az átkozott könnyek már szinte szétégették a szemem. Bucky az államhoz nyúlt és felemelte a fejem, így mikor ránéztem, már esélyem se volt, hogy ne sírjam el magam._

_\- Nem akarom, hogy elmenj - suttogtam._

_\- Gondolj arra, hogy lesz időd kiválasztani az esküvői ruhádat - próbált felvidítani Bucky, de most már ő is erőtlennek hangzott. - Mert ha visszajövök, azonnal összeházasodunk. Igaza volt anyádnak, nem kellett volna eddig várnunk…_

_\- Naívak voltunk, hogy azt hittük, sosem hívnak be - pislogtam szaporán, mert élesen akartam látni az arcát, mielőtt elmegy. - És egyetértek. Mikor visszajössz, összeházasodunk._

_Bucky végigsimított az arcomon, majd gyengéden megcsókolt. Szinte azonnal hozzábújtam, átöleltem a nyakát és az sem érdekelt, ha az egész utca lát minket. Mindenki elmehet a pokolba, mert ez a pillanat most csak a miénk, és nem hagyom senkinek, hogy elrontsa. Mikor az ajkaink szétváltak, újra egymás szemébe néztünk; Bucky acélkék szemeit szintén könnyek homályosította el, de még így is mosolygott. Ő mindig, minden helyzetben mosolygott._

_\- Vigyázz magadra - kérte. - És vigyázz Steve-re is, oké? Próbáld lebeszélni arról, hogy újra jelentkezzen._

_\- Szerinted eddig mit csináltam? - nevettem fel kényszeredetten. - Te is tudod, hogy hajthatatlan. És most, hogy te elmész, még elszántabb lesz, mint eddig._

_\- Pont ettől félek - ismerte be Bucky. - Ne hagyd, hogy hülyeséget csináljon._

_\- Ne aggódj, vigyázni fogok a bolond, vakmerő, meggondolatlan és minden tekintetben imádnivaló öcsénkre._

_Bucky felnevetett, majd szorosan magához ölelt. Most már nem érdekelt, a vállán sírtam, miközben olyan erősen szorítottam, hogy szerintem már nem kapott levegőt. A nyakamba puszilt, majd még egyszer megcsókolt._

_\- Visszajövök - mondta, miközben szép lassan elengedett. - Mindenképp visszajövök._

_\- Várni foglak, őrmester - mosolyodtam el, miközben az arcom ázott a könnyektől. Végül Bucky elengedte összekulcsolt kezeinket, majd hátat fordított és elsétált._

_Egészen addig bámultam utána, amíg fel nem kelt a nap. Nem érdekelt, hogy már másfél órája szem elől veszítettem. Csak néztem az utca vége felé, mintha pusztán a tekintetemmel visszahívhatnám._

_Közben rámarkoltam az eljegyzési gyűrűmre._

Charlotte abbahagyta a gépelést, miközben nagy levegőt vett. Érezte a gombócot a torkában, de gyorsan ivott egy kis vizet, hogy elmulassza. Úgy döntött, ennyi elég lesz mára, hiszen úgy sejtette, hogy a következő bejegyzések még több energiát fognak kivenni belőle.

Így eltette a laptopját és az út hátralévő részében zenét hallgatott.


	6. Chapter 5: Lehetőség

**Chapter 5**

**Lehetőség**

Steve éppen az ingujját gombolta vissza, mikor bejött a nővér és valamit odasúgott az orvosnak, aki vizsgálta.

\- Várjon - szólt oda neki a férfi, miközben összepakolta a táskáját.

\- Valami gond van? - kérdezte Steve az ágyon ülve.

\- Itt várjon - ismételte az orvos, majd kiment és behúzta a függönyt.

Steve néhány pillanatig értetlenül meredt maga elé, de mélyen belül tudta, hogy csakis egy ok miatt tarthatták fel. Hátrafordult a fal felé, amin nagy betűkkel a következő tábla állt:

_A jelentkezési lap meghamisítása törvénybe ütközik_

Ha lebukott, méghozzá úgy, hogy Bucky még csak egy hete ment el, akkor azt élete végéig hallgatni fogja. Már ha megússza annyival, hogy beviszik, majd elengedik, de amilyen az ő szerencséje, a legjobb esetben is börtönbe csukják. Felpattant és a székhez sietett a mérleg mellett, hogy visszavegye a cipőjét is. Közben azon agyalt, hogyan vágja ki magát a szorult helyzetből, hiszen Lotti háromra várta teára a kórház étkezdéjében, és tudta, hogy ha akár öt percet is késik, a nő azonnal a keresésére indult volna.

Nem mintha nem értette volna meg, miért teszi. Mióta Bucky elment, Lotti próbálta erősnek mutatni magát, de Steve mindig észrevette, hogy amikor rádiót hallgatta, olyan feszülten és görcsösen ült, mintha karót nyelt volna. Steve szinte látni vélte, hogyan ködösül el egyre jobban Lotti mélykék szeme, mintha kiszívták volna belőle a fényt. Pedig Bucky csak egy hete ment el és azóta már levelet is küldött, hogy megérkeztek Angliába, ahonnan a csatornán átkelve indulnak majd el a Maginot-vonal felé. Steve látta Lottin, mennyire fél, és szerinte a nő ezt úgy próbálta levezetni, hogy szinte mániákusan próbált vigyázni rá.

Épp ezért lassan már rosszul is érezte magát, hogy a nő kérései ellenére is újra meg újra elgondolkodik a jelentkezésen, de azok után, hogy Bucky elment, úgy érezte, neki is ott a helye. Emlékezett rá, mit kért tőle Bucky - nem múlt el úgy nap, hogy ne gondolt volna rá -, és egészen eddig vissza is fogta magát. Azonban folyton azt vette észre, hogy az agya azon pörög, miként tudná jobb színben feltűntetni magát az orvosi vizsgálaton, hogy végre besorozzák és Bucky után küldjék.

Nem akarta hátrahagyni Lottit. Tudta, hogy ha ő is elmegy, nem lesz, aki támaszt adjon a nőnek. Legalábbis ezt hitte, amíg meg nem találta Lotti elől felejtett újságkivágásait, amik katonaorvosok és nővérek jelentkezését kérték a fronton harcoló katonákhoz. Nem szembesítette vele Lottit, hiszen pontosan tudta, miért akart kijutni - őt is ez motiválta. Ugyanakkor ledöbbent - és meghatódott - azon, hogy a nő ilyen messzire is képes lenne elmenni, csakhogy velük tarthasson.

Ez új löketet adott neki és tegnap közölte Lottival, hogy másnap (vagyis ezen a napon) ismét eljön, hogy jelentkezzen. Lotti csak sóhajtott egyet és kényszerítette, hogy végighallgassa az intelmeit, hogyan kerülje el a letartóztatást. Nyilván ezért kérte Lotti, hogy az újabb próbálkozás után egyenesen hozzá menjen, mindegy, hogy sikerült.

Épp fel akart állni, mikor belépett egy egyenruhába öltözött férfi, karján és sisakján „MP" felirattal. Steve kihúzta magát ültében, miközben a szíve a torkában dobogott, de valahogy sikerült megőriznie a nyugalom álarcát. Az, hogy a katonai rendészet itt van, nem jelentett semmi jót rá nézve. Meglepetésére azonban a katona nem szólította fel, hogy kövesse, hanem csak állt hátratett kézzel, míg be nem lépett egy másik férfi.

Ő nem katona volt. Idős orvosnak tűnt, de nem volt egyenruhában. Aranykeretes szemüveget és hosszú, barna zakót viselt, kezében pedig egy aktát tartott. Ősz haja már kikopott a feje búbján, barna szeme pedig kedvesen csillogott.

\- Köszhönöm - mondta a katonának valami akcentussal, mire az MP kilépett a szobából és összehúzta a függönyt. Az orvos (?) ezután a háta mögött összetette a kezeit és kedélyesen rámosolygott Steve-re, aki már semmit sem értett.

\- Szhóval - nyitotta ki az aktát - Eurhopába akarh menni… nácit ölni.

Steve nem szólt semmit, de most már gyanította, hogy az akta a férfi kezében az övé volt, amiben (a helyzetből kiindulva), ott volt minden egyes sikertelen próbálkozásának a bizonyítéka, ezzel együtt pedig az egyenes út kezdete, ami a börtönbe vezetett. Nyelt egyet és kissé vékony hangon így szólt:

\- Parancsol?

A férfi becsukta az aktát és felé sétált.

\- Dr Abraham Erskine - mutatkozott be, miközben kinyújtotta a karját. Steve felállt és kezet fogott vele. - A Strhatégiai Tudományos Tarhtalékosoktól.

\- Steve Rogers - felelte Steve.

Dr Erskine csak mosolygott a bajsza alatt, miközben odasétált az ágyhoz, letette rá az aktát és újra kinyitotta. Szemüvegén keresztül Steve-re sandított, aki, bár még mindig nem értette, mi folyik itt, kezdett kissé felengedni, hogy talán mégsem tartóztatják le. Épp ezért terelődhetett a figyelme a férfi akcentusára, ami arra utalt, hogy tanult angolt beszélt, vagyis nem idevalósi volt.

\- Maga honnét jött? - kérdezte, mielőtt vissza tudta volna fogni magát.

\- Queens-ből - felelte Dr Erskine, megigazítva a szemüvegét. - 73. utca és Utópia fasorh. Előtte Németorhszág. Ez zhavarja magát?

\- Nem - rázta a fejét Steve.

\- És maga honnét jött, Mr Rhogers? - húzta végig az ujját a megfelelő sorokon a doktor. - Talán New Heavenből vagy… - lapozott - Paramushból?

Steve igyekezett minél hangtalanabbul minél nagyobb levegőt venni. A szíve már olyan hevesen vert, hogy félt, asztmás roham tör majd rá, de próbált kívülről minél higgadtabbnak látszani.

\- Öt visgálat öt különböző várhosban…

\- Talán rossz aktát néz - próbálta menteni magát Steve, de Dr Erskine-t nem hatotta meg.

\- Engem nem a visgálatok érhdekelnek - nézett fel komolyan a doktor -, hanem az elszhántság. De nem felelt a kérhdésemre.

Becsukta az aktát és Steve elé lépett. Barna szeme most úgy nézte őt, mintha keresztül akart volna látni a lelkén.

\- Tényleg nácikat akarh ölni?

Steve félrenézett a súlyos tekintet elől, de pár pillanattal később visszafordult.

\- Ez most egy teszt? - kérdezte.

\- Az - bólintott Dr Erskine.

Steve összeszedte a gondolatait, majd a lehető leghatározottabban próbálta megfogalmazni a véleményét.

\- Nem akarok megölni senkit. Nem bírom a tahókat, mindegy, hogy hová valók.

Legnagyobb örömére úgy tűnt, Dr Erskine ezt a választ várta. Igyekezett uralkodni az arcvonásain, de Steve látta azt a megbújó mosolyt a szája sarkában.

\- Nos, már natyon sok naty ember vívja ezt a háborhút - mondta. - Talán épp ety kisemberrhe van szhükség, nem?

Steve-ben úgy áradt szét az adrenalin, mint a vér. Nagyon kevesen múlt, hogy ne kezdjen el úgy ujjongani, mint mikor Buckyval végre sikerült kijutniuk a Coney Islandre, ahol aztán kénytelenek voltak egy jégkrémes kocsin visszajönni, mert Bucky mindenképp nyerni akart egy macit egy vörös hajú lánynak (plusz ő is elköltötte hot dogra a visszaútra szánt pénzt, de az mellékes).

\- Ajánlok ety lehetőséget - fordult meg Dr Erskine, és elhúzta a függönyt. - Sak egy esélyt.

\- Élek vele - kapta fel a kabátját Steve és olyan gyorsan szegődött a doktor nyomába, ahogy még soha. Miután kiléptek a vizsgálószobából, hogy a következő jelöltnek átadják a helyet, Dr Erskine letette a mappáját az asztalra, és megigazította a szemüvegét.

\- Helyes - mondta, miközben a nyomdák közt válogatott. - Na és honnan jött a kisemberh igazából?

Cinkosan rámosolygott, amitől Steve-nek is ösztönösen mosolyra húzódott a szája.

\- Brooklynból - felelte.

Dr Erskine lepecsételte a kártyáját, becsukta a mappát és átnyújtotta neki.

\- Grhatulálok - mosolygott -, katona.

Steve kissé remegő ujjakkal nézett bele a mappába, ahol a legfrissebb jelentkezési lapján végre ott volt az a pecsét, amire oly régóta vágyott.

_IA_. Vagyis „Megfelelt".

\- Pakoljon összhe, holnap rheggel várhjuk a Lehigh táborhban, Chester Phillips ezrhedes kiképző bázisán - mondta Dr Erskine. - A további utasításokat ott kapja meg. Közvetlen buszhjárhat indul oda a Brhooklyn-híd manhattani hídfőjénél. Ne késsen.

\- Öhm… elnézést, uram! - szólt egy hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve Steve. Becsukta a mappát és igyekezett minél határozottabbnak tűnni. - Ha lehet egy kérésem… vagyis, inkább javaslatom… illetve, ajánlatom…

\- Igen? - vonta fel a szemöldökét a doktor.

\- Van egy nagyon jó ismerősöm. Charlotte Lewis. Nővérként dolgozik a Kings County Kórházban, Brooklyn közepén. A vőlegénye nemrég ment ki a frontra és most, hogy én is katona lettem, szeretne katonaorvosnak jelentkezni…

\- És azt szherhetné kérhni, hogy fogatyuk fel őt is az etységünkbe, mint katonaorhvos? - tapintott rá a lényegre Dr Erskine.

\- Sosem elég orvosból - mondta Steve. - És nála senki jobbat nem ismerek. Már rég magánklinikát kéne vezetnie, de mivel nő, esélye sem volt továbbtanulni, viszont rengeteg tapasztalata van. Ezért arra gondoltam, hogy… ha beleegyezik, ő is velem jönne.

\- Hol van most Ms Lewis? - kérdezte Dr Erskine.

\- A kórházban - felelte Steve és ránézett az órájára. - Még két óra van hátra a műszakából, mielőtt szünete lenne. Akkor tud beszélni vele.

Dr Erskine nem mondott semmit, de az, hogy szólt a rendészeknek, hogy nem kell tovább kísérniük, biztató jelnek tűnt. Miután kimentek a toborzó-épületből, az orvos Steve felé fordult és kérte, vigye el a kórházba, hogy meg tudja nézni, hogyan dolgozik Lotti. Steve igazán remélte, hogy Lotti örülni fog annak, hogy elintézte a felvételét a hadseregbe, ráadásul egy helyen lennének, így nem kellene azon aggódnia, hogy mi van vele.

Odafelé nem sok szó esett közöttük. Steve néha felnézett az orvos arcára, de Dr Erskine csak derűs nyugalommal sétált az oldalán, miközben a várost szemlélte. A buszon ugyanez volt a helyzet. Steve egyre idegesebb lett, hiszen ha Dr Erskine nem tartja megfelelőnek Lottit, a nő itthon kell maradjon. Vagy ha később fel is veszik, szinte biztosan egy harmadik egységhez kerül, így aztán teljesen szét lennének szórva a harcmezőn.

Beléptek a kórház ajtaján. Steve nézelődni kezdett, hogy vajon merre lehet Lotti, de ekkor az ügyeletes, Billy észrevette őt és mosolyogva intett neki:

\- Szia, Rogers! Lotti a műtőben van, húsz perce behoztak egy fickót négy lőtt sebbel és Dr Liang mindenkit maga mellé rendelt.

\- Kösz, Billy - intett Steve. - Nem tudod, melyik műtő az?

\- Mi van, téged is meglőttek? - poénkodott Billy.

\- Dr Abraham Erskine - lépett ki az orvos, felmutatva az igazolványát. Billy rögtön elkomorodott. - Szeretném megnézni azt a műtétet.

\- Öhm… máris nézem, uram - lapozott párat Billy az előtte lévő könyvben, majd felnézett. - A négyes műtő az, uram. Itt elmennek az étkezde mellett, majd jobbra és a folyosón látják majd kiírva.

\- Köszhönöm - mosolygott kedélyesen Dr Erskine, majd Steve-t meg sem várva elindult az elmondott irányba. Steve-nek sietnie kellett, ha nem akart lemaradni. Dr Erskine sikeresen átjuttatta őt a műtők ajtaját vigyázó nővéreken is, így zöld utat kaptak egészen a négyes számú ajtóig; de csak miután steril ruhába öltöztek.

Mikor beléptek a műtőbe - amit olyan hangtalanul és észrevétlenül tettek, mintha ott sem lettek volna -, káosszal találták szembe magukat. Dr Liang a takarók mögött igyekezett végezni a dolgát, miközben maszkos nővérek sürgölődtek körülötte, hogy a keze alá adjanak mindent, amit kér. Steve három másodperc után kiszúrta Lottit; ő is felkontyolt hajjal és maszkkal az arcán rohangált egyik asztaltól a másikig, miközben figyelte a páciens életjeleit, aki a zöld takarók mögött feküdt.

Egyszer csak Dr Liang hatalmasat káromkodott.

\- El fogjuk veszíteni! Túlságosan sok darabban van a golyó ahhoz, hogy rendesen ki tudjam szedni. Törlést! - szólt, mire az egyik nővér letörölte a homlokát. - A fenébe, pedig ez az utolsó…

\- Próbálja meg… - kezdte Lotti, de a doktor leintette.

\- Nem tud olyat mondani, amit ne próbáltam volna, Lewis - szólt, miközben újra nekikezdett annak, amit eddig csinált. - Túl mélyen van a golyó feje az izomszövetben, ráadásul sérült is. Folyamatosan mérgező anyag jut a véráramba…

\- Doktor úr, ha javasolhatom… - próbálkozott újra Lotti, de Dr Liang most már válaszra se méltatta.

\- Leáll a keringés! - jelentette az egyik nővér.

\- Nem lélegzik! - mondta egy másik.

Lotti itt unta meg. Félretolta az orvost, kivette a kezéből az eszközöket és olyan gyorsan kezdett dolgozni, hogy Steve alig tudta követni. Nem látta vagy értette, mit csinál, de Dr Liang tekintetéből ítélve valami drasztikus változtatást hajtott végre. A többi nővér csak megkövülten állt és nézte, mit csinál.

Hamarosan fémes kattanás hallatszott, ahogy egy darab a golyóból a földre esett, majd néhány másodperccel később követte még négy másik. Lotti ezután felkapott egy kendőt, amivel valószínűleg a vérzést próbálta elállítani, miközben odakiáltott két másik társának, hogy az egyik hozzon A+ típusú vért, a másik meg kezdje el az újraélesztést.

Steve felpillantott Dr Erskine-re. Az orvos szája körül mosoly bujkált, miközben elégedetten figyelte Lotti ténykedését. Steve már tudta, hogy nyert ügye van. Közben megérkezett a vérutánpótlást, Lotti véres kezével egy újabb kendőért nyúlt, és a harmadik nővér éppen levegőt fújt a férfi tüdejébe. Dr Liang úgy nézett ki, mint aki mindjárt felrobban, de a megrökönyödéstől szólni sem tudott.

Abban a pillanatban, hogy Lotti tűért és cérnáért kiáltott, a férfi nagy levegőt vett és köhögni kezdett. Lotti még inkább sürgette a társait és hamarosan már ismét szorgalmasan dolgoztak az ujjai. Steve még sosem látta őt ilyen határozottnak és még egy komoly műtéten vagy bármi hasonlón sem volt, így arról sem volt fogalma, hogy Lotti valójában mennyire ügyes.

Hiába tudta biztosan, hogy a nőnek már rég doktori címért kellene dolgoznia, más volt tudni és más volt látni.

Lotti hamarosan fölegyenesedett és jó nagyot sóhajtott.

\- Megmarad - jelentette ki. - Valószínűleg még egyszer át kell esnie a vérátömlesztésen, mert rengeteg vért vesztett és a golyóból származó anyagok is okozhatnak még problémákat. De egyelőre fellélegezhetünk.

Néhány bátrabb társa gratulált neki, ám ők is halkan tették ezt, és közben végig Dr Liang felé pislogtak. A férfi halántékán vészesen lüktetett egy ér, de Lotti félelem nélkül nézett rá. Sőt, a tekintetéből ítélve mintha már unta volna az egészet.

\- Fogalmam sincs, miért alkalmazom magát - húzta le a maszkot a szájáról Dr Liang. - Egyszerűen képtelen felfogni, hogy mit mondok?!

\- Hagytam volna meghalni, csak mert maga finomkodott? - vágott vissza Lotti. - Hadd emlékeztessem, hogy mind a három páciensét ebben a hónapban _én_ mentettem meg, amikért maga kapta a dicséretet! Örüljön, hogy nincs akkora egóm, hogy elmondjam mindenkinek, hogy az eredményeiért valójában én vagyok a felelős!

\- Nem maga a vezető orvos! - kiabálta Dr Liang. - Sőt, még csak nem is orvos! Csak egy sima ápoló!

\- Több ideje vagyok itt, mint maga!

\- Hát hamarosan nem lesz, mert ez volt az utolsó kihágása! Rövid úton elintézem, hogy kirúgják innen!

Steveben már forrtak az indulatok. Fogalma sem volt, hogy Lottinak ezzel kell szembesülnie minden nap csak azért, mert nőként sokkal jobban dolgozik, mint a férfi orvosok többsége. Már majdnem rákiáltott arra az agyalágyultra, mikor Dr Erskine előrelépett, felfedve, hogy itt vannak.

\- Elnézést, hogy megzavarhom önöket - kezdte, felmutatva az igazolványát. Ahogy Steve látta, az idős ember arca is elsötétedett, de mikor Lottira nézett, visszatért a szemébe a vidám csillogás. - Dr Abraham Erskine vatyok a Strhatégiai Tudományos Tarhtalékosoktól. Azérht jöttem, hogy felfogatyam Ms Charhlotte Lewist elsőszhámú asszhisztensemmé az Újjászhületés Prhojektben.


	7. Chapter 6: A katonaorvos

**Chapter 6**

**A katonaorvos**

Charlotte úgy érezte, mintha kiszívták volna belőle az életet. Az ember azt hinné, hogy több évtized praktizálás után már rég hozzászokott a hosszú munkaórákhoz, de azért egy harminchat órás műtét őt is alaposan megviseli. Még azt sem tudta, hogyan tudott hazajönni a robogóján anélkül, hogy el ne ütesse magát valamelyik taxissal a délutáni csúcsban. Belépett az ajtón, bezárta kulccsal és épp csak annyi energiája volt, hogy lerúgja a lábáról a cipőjét, majd ruhástul bedőlt az ágyába és azonnal elnyomta az álom.

Kiabálva riadt fel alig néhány órával később. Beletelt jó néhány másodpercbe, míg megemésztette, hogy már rég nem a csatatéren van a jajveszékelő sebesültek között, hanem a saját lakásában Brooklynban, majdnem hetven évvel később. Enyhén remegő ujjakkal kisöpörte zilált haját az arcából, majd felállt és gyorsan elvégezte az esti rutinját. Hiába nem evett semmit az elmúlt harminchat órában, most sem volt képes lenyelni egy falatot sem; túlságosan élethűen látta maga előtt a honfitársai holttestét, akiket nem tudott megmenteni. Dr Erskine mindig azt mondta neki, hogy ez a munkájuk velejárója, és hogy nem tud mindenkit megmenteni, de Charlotte akkor is úgy érezte, hogy többet is tehetett volna.

Mikor már pizsamában volt, magához vette a laptopját és leheveredett az ágyára. Úgy tervezte, addig ír, amíg le nem ragad a szeme a fáradtságtól, vagy amíg le nem merül az akku. Sóhajtva felnyitotta a laptopot és gépelni kezdett.

_Bejegyzés időpontja: 2010. február 12._

_Az első napok kemények voltak. Nem akartam az a nő lenni, aki a szeretett férfi távollétében képtelen funkcionálni, így erőnek erejével kényszerítettem magam, hogy mindent úgy csináljak tovább, ahogy addig. Azonban épp eléggé megváltoztam ahhoz, hogy mindenki aggódjon miattam. A rádió szinte mindig ment, mindegy, hol voltam, hallani akartam a híreket, amik Európából érkeztek és ez bizony sok embert idegesített. Aztán gyakran kalandozott el a figyelmem, mikor nem tudtam lekötni magam, és olyankor minden kiült az arcomra, amit igyekeztem eltemetni._

_Bonnie úgy próbált lekötni, hogy szinte mindig kiadott valamilyen háztartási feladatot, hogy lefoglaljam az agyam. A rádiót olyankor átkapcsolta valamilyen zenére, és gyakran végződött a seprés vagy a felmosás tánccal vagy vízicsatával, ami után megint takaríthattunk. Nagyon örültem neki, hogy ennyire odafigyelt rám, de közben az ujjamon lévő gyűrű folyamatosan eszembe juttatta, kit engedtem el az emberiség legszörnyűbb háborújába. És az aggodalmamat még a Buckytól érkezett levél sem tudta enyhíteni._

_Anya gyakrabban telefonált, mint addig. Szinte mindig tudni akarta, hogy érzem magam és nem titkolhattam el előle semmit, mert akkor jött a kiselőadás. Kicsit zavart, hogy huszonhat éves létemre úgy kezelt, mintha most estem volna túl az első iskolás szakításomon, de őszintén szólva ez jobban esett, mintha olyan komolyan vette volna a helyzetet, mint én. Biztos voltam benne, hogy ő is aggódik, de a kedvemért leplezte, amiért a mai napig hálás vagyok neki._

_Steve volt az egyetlen, akivel igazán őszintén tudtam beszélni. Bár erősnek mutattam magam, ahogy mindenki más előtt, de vele beszélhettem a háborúról és Bucky hiányáról, mert tudtam, hogy ő is ugyanazt érzi, mint én. Bucky kérése minden nap a fejemben visszhangzott, és igyekeztem is eleget tenni neki, de láttam Steve szemén, hogy ő még mindig nem mondott le a katonaéletről és hogy előbb-utóbb újra jelentkezni fog. Tudtam, hogy beszélhetek neki bármennyit, sosem fogom tudni meggyőzni; úgy főleg nem, hogy Bucky már odaát volt._

_Így hát hat nappal a távozása után leültem Steve-vel a nappalijában egy-egy csésze teával és szinte szóról szóra visszamondattam vele az összes lehetséges forgatókönyv összes megoldását. Nem bírtam volna Bucky szemébe nézni, ha Steve-t adathamisítás miatt elviszik, viszont azt se mondhattam neki, hogy ne tegye, mivel nem voltam sem az anyja, sem a nővére (vér szerint). Próbáltam valami köztes megoldást keresni és végül abban maradtunk, hogy ha sikerül kisétálnia az ajtón, azonnal a kórházba jön, hogy elmondja, mi a végeredmény._

_Nem tett jót a szívemnek, hogy most Steve miatt is aggódhattam, de szerencsére (tudom, szörnyű ilyet mondani, de nem tudok máshogy fogalmazni) le tudtam foglalni magam másnap, mikor behoztak egy férfit négy lőtt sebbel. Azt mondták, tűzharcba került egy bankrablásnál, de az őt kísérő zokogó nőből ítélve nem pusztán ennyi volt a történet. Sajnos a főorvosunk helyett az ügyeletes sebész, Dr Zahn Liang vette a kezébe az ügyet. _

_Nem mondhatnám, hogy én voltam a kedvence. Liangről ugyanis érdemes volt tudni, hogy azt szerette, ha maga irányít és senki sem szól bele a dolgába, különben az illető megnézhette magát. Sajnos bátrabb és talpraesettebb voltam, mint a többi nővér az osztályon, és nem féltem magam cselekedni, ha úgy láttam, hogy kifutunk az időből. És ez enyhén szólva nem tetszett neki._

_Azonban, mivel szorított az idő, nem válogathatott, így én is a csapattal együtt öltöztem be._

_Az eredmény szinte borítékolható volt. Liang, bár ügyes volt, nem mert mélyen belenyúlni az izomszövetbe, nehogy még több kárt csináljon és értettem is az óvatoskodását, de minél tovább szöszmötölt, annál kisebb volt az esélye, hogy a férfi túléli. Így végül ismét én vettem kezembe az irányítást - tudtam, hogy veszélyes és kockázatos, amit csinálok, de nem bírtam volna a zokogó nő szemébe nézni, ha amiatt hal meg a bátyja, mert nem tettem meg mindent._

_Szerencsére a bátorságom most is kifizetődőnek bizonyult, mivel sikerült megakadályoznom, hogy a férfi szívleállása tartós legyen, és így a műtétet is be tudtuk fejezni. Tudtam, hogy ezért újabb balhét kell kibírnom, de volt egy évem hozzászokni. Senkinek sem szóltam róla, mivel úgyse tudtak volna tenni ellene és el tudtam intézni ezt az öntelt egocentrikus orvost én magam is._

_Semmi szükség nem lett volna rá, hogy Bucky betörjön hozzá és álmában megfojtsa. (Képes lett volna rá. Egyszer majdnem agyonvert egy fickót, aki nem tudta felfogni, hogy van valakim és kicsit merészebb volt a kelleténél. Bucky fél évre kórházba juttatta.)_

_Azzal azonban nem számoltam, hogy most közönségünk is lesz._

_\- Fogalmam sincs, miért alkalmazom magát - húzta le a maszkot a szájáról Liang, miután kijelentettem, hogy a beteg élni fog. - Egyszerűen képtelen felfogni, hogy mit mondok?!_

_\- Hagytam volna meghalni, csak mert maga finomkodott? - vágtam vissza. - Hadd emlékeztessem, hogy mind a három páciensét ebben a hónapban én mentettem meg, amikért maga kapta a dicséretet! Örüljön, hogy nincs akkora egóm, hogy elmondjam mindenkinek, hogy az eredményeiért valójában én vagyok a felelős!_

_\- Nem maga a főorvos ezen az osztályon! - kiabálta Liang. - Sőt, még csak nem is orvos! Csak egy sima ápoló!_

_\- Több ideje vagyok itt, mint maga!_

_\- Hát hamarosan nem lesz, mert ez volt az utolsó kihágása! Rövid úton elintézem, hogy kirúgják magát!_

_Csak nagyon kevesen múlt, hogy ne nyögjek fel hangosan kínomban. Minden alkalommal ezzel fenyegetőzött, de a főorvos, Dr Luke Russel igen nagy tekintélynek örvendett a kórházban és ő kedvelt engem. És végső soron eddig minden beteget megmentettem - nekem az életük volt fontos, nem az, hogy adott esetben betartsam a kórházi hierarchiát._

_Már visszavágtam volna, mikor hirtelen a szoba árnyékos részéből előlépett egy zöld műtősruhába öltözött férfi, aranykeretes szemüveggel és lángoló barna szemekkel. Idős volt, de ránézésre most élhette élete fénykorát._

_\- Elnézést, hogy megzavarhom önöket - kezdte, felmutatva az igazolványát. Körbenézett a teremben lévőkön (rajtam mintha néhány másodperccel többet időzött volna a tekintete) és végül megállapodott Liangen. - Dr Abraham Erskine vatyok a Strhatégiai Tudományos Tarhtalékosoktól. Azérht jöttem, hogy felfogatyam Ms Charhlotte Lewist elsőszhámú asszhisztensemmé az Újjászhületés Prhojektben._

_Nem én voltam az egyetlen, akinek leesett az álla. Az összes nővér értetlenül nézett össze és még Liang szeme is szinte kiesett az üregéből. Én szedtem össze magam a leghamarabb._

_\- Elnézést, de pontosan mire is akar felvenni?_

_Dr Erskine eltette az igazolványát és barna szemét rám függesztette. A szeme körüli ráncokból ítélve a mosolyával küzdött._

_\- Ez az inforhmáció sajnos államtitok. De ha hajlandó velem jönni és meghallgatni, mindent elmatyarházok. Azt hiszhem, önöket nem kell bemutatnom etymásnak._

_Ekkor vettem csak észre, hogy még valaki áll a sarokban és döbbenten ismertem fel benne Steve-t. Ő is steril ruhába volt öltözve, de az arca látszódott: elég átlátszóan próbálta elfedni az idióta vigyorgását. Felvontam a szemöldökömet, mire ő bólintott, jelezve, hogy hallgassam meg az öreget._

_Viszont az egy dolog volt, hogy ezt eldöntöttem, de Liang sajnos nem hagyta ennyiben._

_\- Elnézést Dr Erskine, de nem igazán értem, miért pont őt választaná egy speciális és fontos állami projekthez. Lewis köztudottan nem tud engedelmeskedni az utasításoknak és sorozatosan visszabeszél a feletteseinek…_

_\- Én többet kerhesek ety engedelmes katonánál - vágott a szavába Dr Erskine. - Nekem olyashvalaki kell, aki tiszhteli az életet és nem fél selekedni, ha úty hozza a szhükség. Ms Lewis, ha volna kedves velem fárhadni…_

_Még mindig nem értettem, mi folyik itt, de Steve jelenléte elég volt nekem, hogy bízzak ebben az emberben. Tudtam, hogy Steve nem bízik olyanokban, akik nem érdemesek rá és az, hogy együtt láttam ezzel a tudóssal, meggyőzött, hogy legalább meghallgassam._

_Dr Erskine kiment az ajtón és intett nekem, hogy kövessem. Nem néztem senkire, csak kimentem a műtőből (Steve illedelmesen előre engedett) és követtem a tudóst, aki a meglepetésemre az orvosok mosdójába vezetett._

_\- Szegyje rhendbe magát, Ms Lewis - mosolygott rám. - Steven és én az étkezdében fogjuk várhni. Azt hiszem, amúty is meg akarhta hívni egy kávérha._

_Csak bólintottam, majd bementem a mosdóba, hogy lemossam magamról a vért és levegyem a műtősruhát. Közben azon gondolkoztam, hogy kerülhetett ide ez az alak és miért épp engem akart egy állami projektre. Volt egy olyan érzésem, hogy Steve-nek is köze van a dologhoz (a bénán elrejtett vigyora eléggé elárulta), de elképzelni sem tudtam, miért akarna engem beszervezni ilyesmibe. Egyáltalán hogy futott bele valakibe az STT-ből?_

_Mikor sikerült elviselhető külsőt öltenem magamra, újracsináltam a kontyom és kimentem az étkezdébe. A nővérek lépten-nyomon megbámultak és összesúgtak a hátam mögött; nyilván elterjedt a híre, hogy már megint ellentmondtam Liangnek, de most valahogy nem a tiszteletet éreztem, hanem a kíváncsiságot a tekintetek mögött. Talán Dr Erskine-ről is tudomást szereztek._

_Épp, mikor kiszúrtam a furcsa párost az ablakhoz közeli asztalok egyikén, Bonnie ugrott elém a semmiből._

_\- Igaz, amit hallok? Tényleg bevesznek egy szigorúan titkos háborús projektbe? Az STT-nek fogsz dolgozni?_

_\- Jesszus, Bonnie, ezt meg honnan…? - kérdeztem döbbenten, mert kicsit megrémisztett a szemei csillogása. Ő láthatóan sokkal izgatottabb volt, mint én._

_\- Mindenki erről beszél! Állítólag az a pasas már Dr Russellel is beszélt, aki simán elengedett úgy, hogy még a munkaviszonyodat is fenntartja, hogy mikor visszajössz, beállhass újra dolgozni! A mázlista mindenedet!_

_\- Ez még egyáltalán nem biztos! - próbáltam csitítani. - Még azt sem tudom, mit akar tőlem._

_\- Ne legyél gyáva! - bökött szegycsonton Bonnie. - Ez életed nagy lehetősége! Ne fuseráld el, különben nem engedlek többet haza!_

_\- Jó, jó, értem! - nevettem, majd otthagytam és csatlakoztam a két férfihoz._

_Dr Erskine jókedvűen iszogatta a kávéját, míg Steve a teáját szürcsölgette. Érkezésemre mindketten felpattantak, de én csak intettem, mire mindketten visszaültek. Miután megkaptam a kávémat, kérdőn Dr Erskine-re néztem._

_\- Szóval, mi is ez az Újjászületés Projekt?_

_\- Errhől többet sak akkorh beszhélhetek, ha beleetyezik, hoty az asszhiszhtensem lesz - mosolygott rám Dr Erskine. - Natyon súlyos a helyzetünk odaát és a korhmány minél hamarhabb szerhetné térhdre kényszherhíteni Hitlerht. Chester Phillips ezrhedes mostanrha tudott annyi pénzt előterhemteni, hoty belekezdhessünk a prhojektbe és ehhez kerhesünk önkénteseket. Steven vállalkozott rhá, hoty rhészt vesz._

_Steve felé fordultam, akinek hirtelen nagyon fontos lett, hogy az ázott teafiltert bámulja a csészéjében._

_\- Ezzel etyütt arrha is felhívta a fityelmemet - folytatta Dr Erskine -, hoty van ety natyon tehetséges ismerhőse, aki szhívesen jelentkezne katonaorhvosnak. Erhedetileg azérht jöttem, hoty megnézzem, hoty teljesít strhesszhelyzetben, de azt láttam, hoty magában sokkal több van, mint azt bárhki gondolja a körhnyezetében; idesorholva Stevent és a vőlegényét is._

_Steve most már nagyon látványosan kerülte a tekintetem, miközben én szinte keresztülfúrtam őt a pillantásommal. Fogalmam se volt, honnan tudta, mit tervezek, de azt talán sejtette, hogy kicsit többet járt a szája, mint kellett volna. Nyilván nem akart rosszat, de akkor sem kell fűnek-fának elmondani, hogy Bucky elment és hogy milyen rosszul érzem magam emiatt._

_\- Látok magában valamit, Ms Lewis - hajolt előre Dr Erskine, miközben jelentőségteljesen a szemembe nézett. - Etyelőrhe még nem tudom, mi az, de sokat veszhtenénk vele, ha nem aknáznánk ki. Szerhetném, ha ott lenne mellettem és segítene felütyelnem a kísérhleteket, és majd később az önkéntesek egészhségi állapotát, mikorh márh a frhonton harcolnak. Fontos rhésztvevője lehetne a háborhúnak, Ms Lewis. Végrhe megkapná azt a fityelmet, amit megérhdemel. Mit szhól?_

_\- Benne vagyok - vágtam rá gondolkodás nélkül. Igazából ez a kérdés már rég eldőlt; akkor is mentem volna, ha ez az ember egy öntelt, magamutogató alak lett volna, hiszen semmiképp sem engedtem volna el Steve-t egyedül, hogy kísérleti nyúl legyen. De így, hogy köztiszteletben álló tudósként nem lekezelően beszélt velem, hanem mint egy mentor, aki szeretne felkarolni, szinte semmi ellenérvem nem volt._

_Nem mintha kerestem volna._

_\- Sodálatos! - dőlt hátra elégedetten Dr Erskine. - Akkorh holnap rheggel várhom magát is a Lehigh táborhban, New Jerseyben. Ott leszh az eligazítás a rhésztvevőknek és magának is, Ms Lewis._

_Felállt, mire is követtük a példáját. Ránk mosolygott, illedelmesen elköszönt, majd szépen komótosan kisétált a kórházból. Én szinte rögtön Steve felé fordultam, akinek a feje lassan már egy paradicsomra hasonlított._

_\- Beszéltél neki Buckyról?_

_\- Ne haragudj, bepánikoltam - védekezett Steve. - Nem tudtam, mit mondjak, hogy rávegyem, hogy velem jöjjön és beszéljen veled, így minden egyszerre jött és…_

_\- Jó, semmi baj - mosolyodtam el. Steve akkor volt a legaranyosabb, mikor zavarában hadart. - Igazából szeretném megköszönni. Ügyesen kitaláltad, hogy legalább tőled ne válasszanak el. De amúgy honnan tudtad, hogy…?_

_\- Megtaláltam a hirdetéseidet - mesélte Steve kicsit felengedve. Visszaültünk, hogy meg tudjam inni a kávémat. - Az újságkivágásokat a szobádban. Nem akartam kutakodni, de elől hagytad őket és láttam a címeket…_

_\- Értem - szakítottam félbe. - És téged hogy vettek fel végül?_

_Kiderült, hogy az ő története is hasonló volt, mint az enyém. Dr Erskine meglátott benne valamit, ami miatt érdemesnek tartotta a részvételre, Steve pedig nyilván kapva-kapott az alkalmon, pedig fogalma sem volt, mire vállalkozott. Ez is csak ő lehetett. De hát Steve Rogers erről volt ismeretes._

_Miután véget ért a szünetem, Steve hazament pakolni, én pedig visszamentem, hogy befejezzem a műszakomat. Bonnie, amikor csak tudott, arról faggatott, hova megyek, mit fogok csinálni és közben megígértette velem, hogy írni fogok neki. Nem tagadom, az ő izgatott csicsergését hallgatva én is egyre izgatottabb lettem és azt vettem észre magamon, hogy már azt szeretném, hogy másnap reggel legyen és indulhassak Steve-vel Jerseybe._

_Anya már nem volt annyira elragadtatva a dologtól, mikor este beállítottam hozzá a bőröndömmel és közöltem vele, hova készülök (az ő lakása közelebb volt a Brooklyn-hídhoz, ahonnan a busz indult). Ő sosem nézte volna ki belőlem, hogy képes lennék elmenni a háborúba és hirtelen leesett neki, hogy talán engem is ugyanúgy fog elveszíteni, mint apámat. Megnyugtattam, hogy nem lesz semmi bajom és neki is megígértem, hogy írni fogok. Szerencsére megértette, hogy mennyire fontos ez nekem, de azért csóválta a fejét, hogy „nem kellene emiatt a két fiú miatt veszélybe sodornod magad". Szerencsére le tudtam állítani azzal, hogy úgysem a frontvonalon leszek, hanem a táborban és a sebesülteket látom el, akik élve visszajutnak._

_Abba akkor még nem gondoltam bele, hogy ez mennyire meg fogja változtatni az életemet._

Charlotte végül azért hagyta abba a gépelést, mert borzalmasan megéhezett. Majdnem éjfél volt már, leragadt a szeme, de szerette volna, ha azzal a bizonyos reggellel indíthatja a következő jegyzetét, akár egy retrospektív naplóbejegyzést. Sejtette, hogy nem kellene éjfélkor ennie, de úgy érezte, egyszer nem hal bele. Összeütött valamit és miközben az álmossággal küzdött, azon mélázott, vajon megérte-e, hogy hagyta Steve-t a saját feje után menni.

Azzal a gondolattal aludt el, hogy bőven megérte - mindegy, mennyi szenvedést kellett kibírniuk.


	8. Chapter 7: A kiképzés

**Chapter 7**

**A kiképzés**

Steve úgy érezte, két lábbal a föld fölött jár, mikor másnap felkelt. Alig tudta elhinni, hogy tényleg sikerült, hogy tényleg felvették a seregbe és tényleg elmehet a háborúba. Tudta, hogy nem kellene ennyire örülnie neki, elvégre maga a háború úgy borzalmas, ahogy van, de nem tudott szabadulni az érzéstől, hogy most végre valami nemeset cselekszik, hogy végre van értelme az életének, és ha meg is hal a harcmezőn, azzal a tudattal megy el, hogy a hazájáért adta az életét.

Ezeket a gondolatokat természetesen titokban tartotta Lotti előtt, bár volt egy olyan érzése, hogy a nő úgyis tudta, min jár az esze. Viszont azon megdöbbent, hogy még Lotti is izgatottnak tűnt, mikor meglátta a buszmegállóban. A nő egy darab bőrönddel érkezett, amit a kezében fogott, egyszerű barna ruhában volt és a fején egy elegáns kék kalapot viselt. Néhány férfi elég leplezetlenül bámulta őt, de Lottiról leperegtek ezek a pillantások. Steve megkapta a szokásos pusmogást és rosszalló tekinteteket, mikor megállt Lotti mellett, de ezeket már megtanulta elengedni.

\- Jó reggelt! - köszönt.

\- Neked is - mosolygott rá Lotti, majd a bőröndje felé biccentett. - Nem vitted túlzásba.

\- Te se - vágta rá Steve. - Azt hittem, több holmit hozol.

\- Három ruhám van összesen, és azokon kívül még egy nadrágkosztümöt pakoltam - mesélte Lotti. - Bonnie már megsajnált és kölcsönadta az egyik fehér ruháját, mert szerinte „nem mehetsz összesen három ruhával a seregbe". Azt látszólag elfelejtette, hogy úgyis kapunk egyenruhát.

Ezután szünet állt be a beszélgetésbe, amit Steve arra használt, hogy a tegnap eseményein töprengjen. Nem akarta mutatni, de valójában megkönnyebbült, hogy Lotti vele tarthat, és hogy legalább egy ismerős arcot fog látni a táborban. Azt persze nem felejtette el, hogy bánt Dr Liang a nővel (meg is írta Buckynak a dolgot a felvételükkel együtt), de Dr Erskine ajánlatának gondolata gyorsan kiszorította a fejéből ezt a részletet.

\- Szerinted mi lehet az az Újjászületés Projekt? - kérdezte Steve, mikor már felszálltak és helyet foglaltak a hátsó sorok egyikében. - Én egész éjszaka ezen gondolkoztam.

\- Meg is látszik rajtad - jegyezte meg Lotti. - Aludtál egyáltalán valamit? Elég karikás a szemed.

\- Eleget aludtam - hárított Steve, mert még az kellett volna, hogy Lotti a többi katonatársa előtt kezdjen el tyúkanyót játszani.

Lotti szerencsére vette a lapot, mert egy féltő mosoly után visszatért az eredeti témára és többé nem hozta szóba az egészségi állapotát. Steve rendkívül hálás volt ezért és ezt azzal mutatta ki, hogy a szokásosnál is lelkesebben reagált a nő mondanivalójára. Tudta, hogy Lotti szerette, ha lelkes valamiért, ezért kicsit rá is játszott a szerepére, így már olyan érzés volt, mintha a parkban üldögélnének és fagyit ennének a szokott helyükön.

Mikor megérkeztek, Steve-nek akaratlanul is gyomorgörcse támadt. A vaskerítés mögött mindent látott, amit csak el tudott képzelni: gyakorlatozó katonákat, rakodókat, orvosokat, sátrakat és barakkokat, ahol nyilván az éjszakákat töltötték. A busz a kapunál állt meg, ahol ott várták őket az adatlapjukkal és a méretre szabott egyenruhájukkal a katonatársaik. Lotti rögtön máshova lett irányítva, így Steve-nek hamar el kellett köszönnie tőle, de nem sokáig bánkódott, mivel az adategyeztetés után végre a kezébe foghatta a bilétáját, amin a neve és a sorszáma szerepelt; egy újabb bizonyítékot, hogy valóban katona lett belőle.

Az őr kijelentette, hogy a Projekt alanyai a tizenhármas barakkban vannak elszállásolva, és hogy azonnal öltözzenek át és sorakozzanak a főtéren. Steve-nek nem kellett kétszer mondani: nyakába akasztotta a bilétáját, majd gyorsan elindult, hogy teljesítse a parancsot.

A házban nem volt semmi különös: egyetlen mellékhelyiség nyílt a bejárati ajtó mellett, és tíz ágy sorakozott egymással szemben a két fal tövében. Néhányan épp öltöztek, mások épp elhagyták a barakkot, és voltak, akik vele együtt érkeztek. Lerakta a bőröndjét az egyik ágyra, ami szabadnak tűnt, majd azonnal elkezdett átöltözni. Körülötte a társai már beszélgetni kezdtek egymással, mesélték, honnan jöttek, hogy kerültek ide (szinte mindannyiukat Dr Erskine szervezte be, de voltak, akik Phillips ezredes jóvoltából érkeztek), és úgy általában elvoltak.

Steve személy szerint örült, hogy kimaradt a beszélgetésből, mert sejtette, hogy már pusztán a jelenléte is épp elég ok arra, hogy valaki belékössön.

Szerencsére sikerült eseménymentesen átöltöznie egyenruhába és miután felvette a sisakját, már rohant is a tér közepére, ahol a többiek sorakoztak. A szíve ki akart szakadni a mellkasából, de hála az égnek nem kezdett el köhögni vagy rosszul lenni. A gyomra liftezett, de ezt az izgalom számlájára írta, és nem arra, hogy vissza akar jönni a reggelije. Hogy elterelje a figyelmét, a tábort fürkészte Lotti után kutatva, de sehol sem látta.

\- Újoncok, vigyázz! - harsant egy hang, mire mindenki vigyázzba vágta magát. Steve csodálkozva tudatosította magában, hogy a hang egy nőtől származott, de csak akkor láthatta meg, kitől, amikor meglátta őt a látómezejében. - Uraim, Carter ügynök vagyok. Én irányítom a szakasz minden műveletét.

Steve-nek nagyon kevés kellett hozzá, hogy ne essen le látványosan az álla.

Carter ügynök gyönyörű nő volt. A tisztek női egyenruháját viselte tökéletes eleganciával, vörös haja a divatnak megfelelően göndörödött a tarkóján, barna szeme pedig úgy pásztázta őket, mintha keresztül akart volna látni rajtuk. Vörösre rúzsozott ajka csak még hangsúlyosabbá tette az arcát, és ahogy elsétált előtte, Steve-nek az volt az érzése, hogy ez a nő, ha akarná, bármikor eltörhetné a karját és közben kedélyesen mosolyogna hozzá.

\- Ön talán angol, Viktória királynő? - kérdezte hirtelen egy fölényeskedő hang. - Azt hittem, ez az amerikai hadsereg.

\- Hogy hívják, katona? - kérdezte Carter ügynök, megállva a Steve-től néhány embernyire lévő férfi előtt.

\- Gilmore Hodge, őfelsége - felelte fennhéjázva a férfi.

\- Kilépni, Hodge! - utasította Carter.

Steve tíz dollárba le merte volna fogadni, hogy magas, izmos és jóképű lesz a megszólaló és így is lett. Komótosan, elnagyolt lépésekkel közelített Carterhez, aki rezzenéstelen arccal bámult rá. Steve figyelmét ekkor egy pillanatra elvonta a táblára illesztett titoktartási nyilatkozat, amit Carter segédje osztott ki nekik névre szólóan, de a szeme sarkából azért végig figyelte a jelenetet.

\- A jobb lábat előre! - jelentette ki Carter, szinte már unottan.

\- Hm… - teljesítette a parancsot kelletlenül Hodge. - Birkózni fogunk? Mert tudok pár fogást, amit élvezne - kacsintott.

Carter erre akkorát behúzott neki, hogy Hodge kiterült, mint egy rongybaba. Azután, mint aki jól végezte a dolgát, csípőre tette a kezét és úgy nézte, ahogy a férfi próbálja elállítani az orrvérzését. Steve nem tudta elfojtani a mosolyát. Ez a nő tényleg fantasztikus volt.

\- Carter ügynök! - szólt valaki a távolból.

Nem messze tőlük egy kocsi érkezett, amiből egy tiszt kászálódott ki, akit Carter azonnal tisztelgéssel köszöntött. Kicsit lassabban szállt ki Dr Erskine és Lotti, aki ugyanolyan egyenruhát viselt, mint Carter és neki is olyan jól állt, mint a vörös angolnak.

\- Phillips ezredes! - állt vigyázzba Carter.

\- Látom, betöri a jelölteket, ez helyes - sétált el mellette a korosodó ezredes és megállt Hodge előtt. - Emelje fel a seggét a porból és álljon vigyázzba, amíg valaki meg nem mondja, hogy mit tegyen!

\- Igenis! - tápászkodott fel Hodge, akinek még mindig vérzett az orra, de most már nem tehetett semmit, hogy elállítsa, hiszen parancsot kapott; csak az volt a kár, hogy csak olyankor teljesítette, mikor olyantól kapta, akit érdemesnek tartott a tiszteletére.

Phillips ezredes váltott egy pillantást Carterrel, de Steve Lottit figyelte, aki egy táblával és egy tollal a kezében állt Dr Erskine mellett és úgy nézett végig rajtuk. Mikor találkozott a tekintetük, lopva egymásra mosolyogtak.

\- Patton tábornok azt mondta - kezdett el sétálgatni előttük Phillips ezredes -: „A háborút fegyverekkel vívják, de emberekkel nyerik meg." Megnyerjük ezt a háborút, mert a mi embereink a legjobbak.

Itt egy pillanatra megállt és Steve érezte, hogy az ezredes őt nézi. Szinte érezte a bőrén a hitetlenkedést és az értetlenkedést, de Steve csak előre szegezte a tekintetét, nem törődve ezzel. Bejutott ide és bizonyítani is fog.

\- És mert még jobbak lesznek - reagálta le a látványát. - Sokkal jobbak.

_Adja az ég_, gondolta Steve, bár még mindig nem tudta, miért is volt itt.

\- A Stratégiai Tudományos Tartalékosok a szövetségesek által a világ legjobb elméiből létrehozott egység - magyarázta Phillips ezredes. - A célunk, hogy megalkossuk a világ legjobb seregét, de minden sereg egy emberrel kezdődik. Ha véget ért ez a hét, kiválasztjuk ezt az embert. Ő lesz az első az újfajta szuperkatonák közül.

Szóval ezt jelentette az Újjászületés Projekt. Dr Erskine nyilván valahogyan képes jobb és erősebb embereket alkotni, és ők azért voltak itt, hogy önként vállalkozzanak kísérleti nyúlnak. Valószínűleg Lotti ennek a hátterében fog segíteni, míg Steve a kiképzésben kell bizonyítson.

Nem neki kedveztek az esélyek. De hát mikor kedvezett neki bármi is?

\- És ők személyesen kísérik majd Adolf Hitlert a Pokol kapujához!

Phillips ezredes befejezte lelkesítő beszédét, majd átadta a terepet Carter ügynöknek.

\- Először harminc kör futás a téren! - jelentette ki a nő. - Nem azt nézzük, ki ér be elsőnek, hanem azt, mennyire tudnak egy egységként mozogni! Igyekezzenek együtt maradni és nem szétszóródni! Kettes oszlopba fejlődj, és sípszóra indulás! Gyerünk, hölgyek, mozgás!

Steve már szinte ösztönösen állt be az utolsó sorba, hiszen az iskolában volt ideje kitapasztalni, hogyan is teljesít az erőnléti feladatokon és emiatt hogyan ne akadályozza a társait. Mikor szólt a sípszó, igyekezett tartani Carter kezdeti ütemezését, de túlságosan hamar érkezett el az a pont, mikor szúrni kezdett az oldala és a tüdeje úgy égett, mintha tűkkel szurkálták volna. Egyre jobban leszakadt, hiába próbált mindent és ez végül odáig fajult, hogy Carter lassított a tempón, csakhogy Steve tudja tartani a lépést.

\- Minek várjuk be? - hallotta Hodge kérdését, aki természetesen az első sorban haladt. - Az ilyeneket, mint ő, elsőnek ölik meg a nácik.

\- A lába járjon, ne a szája, Hodge! - hordta le Carter. - Mondtam, hogy egységként gondolkodjanak. Amíg nincs visszafordíthatatlan következménye annak, hogy segítsenek a társuknak, addig senkit sem hagynak hátra, világos?

\- Igenis! - harsogta mindenki.

Miután lement a harminc kör, Carter felszólította őket, hogy a két oszlop váljon ketté, kapjanak fel egy-egy rönköt és egyik vállukról a másikra emelgessék, amíg azt nem mondja, hogy elég volt. Steve leghátulra állt, abban bízva, hogy hátha így nem fogja annyira hátráltatni a többieket, de nagyon gyorsan kiderült, hogy a legtöbb súly a rönk két végén nehezedik az emberre.

\- Rogers! - szólt egy éles hang, ami nem Carterhez tartozott. - Álljon be középre, mozgás!

Steve-nek csak arra volt ideje, hogy vessen egy pillantást a megszólalóra (egy idős kiképzőtisztnek nézett ki), mert utána rögtön helyet cserélt a középen álló, jóval erősebb társával és úgy folytatta a feladatot. A férfiról közben kiderült, hogy ő nem más, mint Michael Duffy őrmester, aki már tizenhét éve képez ki katonákat ezen a bázison, és hogy az ő feladata Carter mellett felkészíteni őket a Projektre.

Emellett pedig előszeretettel hívta fel mindig a közelben állók figyelmét arra, hogy neki mennyire nem kellene itt lennie.

A nap már majdnem lebukott a horizonton, mikor befejezték az aznapi munkát. Steve alig kapott levegőt, de minden erejét összeszedve végigcsinálta a feladatokat, még ha sokkal lassabb és gyengébb is volt, mint a többiek. Azonban néha elkapta Lotti bátorító pillantását, amiből mindig sikerült erőt merítenie. Bár néha azt is észrevette, amit nem kellett volna.

Például akkor este először Duffy őrmester felszólította őket, hogy álljanak sorba Lotti előtt, hogy a nő felmérhesse az életjeleiket a nap végén és ezáltal a hét végére felállítson egy statisztikát arról, ki lenne a legjobb jelölt fizikailag. Lotti sorban megmérte a pulzusukat, megvizsgálta a szemüket, a szívverésüket és minden életfunkciót. Steve aggódott azon, hogy valaki majd megpróbálja átlépni a határokat és kiderült, hogy volt is oka rá.

\- Hogy kerül egy ilyen csinos lány a sereghez? - kérdezte Hodge, mikor ő került sorra. Steve kettővel volt mögötte és már a hanglejtéstől is megfeszült minden izma.

Lotti nem válaszolt, csak ugyanolyan monotonon megkezdte a vizsgálatot, mint előtte. Steve azonban látta a szemén, hogy úgy áll ott, mint egy ugrásra kész macska.

\- Esetleg benézhetne hozzám valamikor - folytatta Hodge. - Vagy én látogatom meg magát.

_Vedd már észre a gyűrűt az ujján!_ kiáltott volna rá legszívesebben Steve, de nem akarta felhívni a figyelmet arra, hogy ismeri Lottit. Meg különben is, tisztában volt vele, hogy a nő tud vigyázni magára.

\- Köszönöm az ajánlatot, de nem érdekel - közölte hűvösen Lotti, miközben felírta a mért értékeket magának. - Következő!

\- Hű, de morcos valaki! - vigyorgott össze Hodge a mögötte állóval, de nem tágított. - Szeretem azokat a nőket, akik kéretik magukat.

\- Azt mondtam, a következőt! - ismételte Lotti kicsit emeltebb hangon. Hodge azonban még mindig nem lépett ki, és Steve-nek itt már elfogyott a türelme. Előrelépett és minden erejét összeszedve arrébb lökte a társát, aki nem számított erre, így hátrált két lépést, amíg újra vissza nem nyerte az egyensúlyát.

\- Azt mondta, nem érdekli! - sziszegte dühösen. - Fogd fel, ha egy nő azt mondja, hogy nem és kopj le!

\- Jaj, most meg kéne ijednem? - gúnyolódott Hodge. - Mit tud tenni egy ilyen kis piszkafa ellenem?

\- Betöri az orrod, ha nem hagyod őt békén - vágta rá Steve, mire a még sorban állók nevetni és fütyülni kezdtek. Steve-t nem érdekelte, neki csak az számított, hogy ez a tag Lottit hagyja békén. És ezért bőven megérte szétveretnie magát.

\- Kösz, Steve, de megoldom egyedül is - mosolygott rá Lotti, majd odalépett Hodge elé, a szemébe nézett és egy tanítanivaló jobbossal a földre küldte a férfit; ugyanazzal a mozdulattal, ahogy korábban Carter ügynök. - Sosem érdekeltek a tahók, csak hogy tudja. És ha ez még nem lenne elég… - emelte fel a bal kezét, megmutatva a gyűrűt. - Már van vőlegényem, aki jelenleg is Európában harcol.

Hodge felpillantott, mire Lotti vetett rá egy ártatlan mosolyt. Steve rendkívül büszke volt a nővérére.

\- Itt meg mi folyik? - érkezett meg Carter, mire Steve automatikusan kihúzta magát.

\- Semmi, Carter ügynök, Mr Hodge már épp menni készült - vetett egy utolsó pillantást a földön fekvő alakra Lotti, majd visszament a többiekhez és folytatta a vizsgálatot.

Carter ügynök látszólag megértette, mert ő is vetett egy ugyanolyan pillantást Hodge-ra, mint Lotti, majd visszament Phillips ezredeshez.

\- Nem kell hősködnöd, Steve - mondta Lotti, miközben lenyomta a csuklójánál az ütőeret és az óráját nézte. - Meg tudom védeni magam.

\- Megígértem Buckynak, hogy figyelek rád - felelte Steve, mikor már újra beszélhetett. - Mindegy, mennyire tudsz vigyázni magadra, én mindig ki fogok állni melletted. A nővérem vagy.

Lotti csak mosolygott, miközben felírta az értékeket Steve papírjára.

És ez így ment hat napon keresztül.

Steve természetesen imádta a katonalét minden másodpercét, még ha legtöbbször küszködött is. A futások alkalmával mindig lemaradt, az akadálypályákon is nehézségekkel küzdött (a kötéllétra mászása közben szinte mindig leesett és fejjel lefelé lógva várta, hogy kiszabadítsák), és ha ez még nem lett volna elég, a többiek is ott kötöttek bele, ahol tudtak.

Természetesen megfogadta Bucky tanácsát, hogy ne kezdjen mindenkivel bunyóba, de ez még nem jelentette azt, hogy ne akart volna jó párszor visszaszólni a nagyszájúaknak, különösen Hodge-nak, aki minden alkalmat igyekezett megragadni, hogy megkeserítse az életét; főleg, mióta kiállt Lottiért, akit három nap után már csak reggel és este látott, mikor a nő lejegyezte az adataikat.

A legjobban a lőgyakorlatokat élvezte, mivel abban indult nagyjából ugyanolyan esélyekkel, mint a többiek (bár a puska elsütés után kiugrott a kezéből), de legalább célozni tudott. Egyébként az összes ügyességet igénylő feladatban jól teljesített, hiszen megvolt a magához való esze és előfordult, hogy még a feletteseit is meglepte.

A negyedik napon például a tábor körüli futópályán edzettek egész nap. Steve hátul kullogott, de már jobban bírta a tempót, mint az első nap, még ha közben a tüdeje ki is akart szakadni a mellkasából. Szerencsére addig csak egyszer volt asztmás rohama és Lotti gyors közbenjárásának hála hamar ki is lábalt belőle. Ám az esetre mindenki élénken emlékezett.

\- Felvenni a tempót, lányok! - sürgette őket Duffy őrmester, aki végig mellettük futott. - Gyerünk, gyerünk! Szaporán! Rajta, gyorsabban, tempó!

Steve már automatikusan kiszűrte a felettese hangját és csak a futásra koncentrált. Az úton maguk előtt egy zászlórudat pillantott meg, ami mellett egy kocsi várakozott Carter ügynökkel és a sofőrrel.

\- Szakasz, állj! - kiáltotta Duffy őrmester, mire mindenki azonnal megállt. Steve a térdére támaszkodott és úgy zihált, miközben hallgatta, mi a teendő. - A zászló azt jelenti, hogy félúton vagyunk. Az első, aki idehozza, visszamehet Carter ügynökkel kocsin. Rajta, mozgás!

A többi jelölt úgy vetette rá magát a zászlórúdra, mint az éhes oroszlánok a húsra. Steve csak állt és igyekezett összeszedni magát, de közben figyelte, mi lesz a zászló sorsa, ami tizenhét éve ott lobogott a rúdon. Természetesen Hodge volt a legjobb, de ő is csak félig tudott felmászni a rúdra. Duffy egy kis idő után mindenkit visszarendelt a helyére, de Steve csak akkor lépett oda a rúdhoz, és alaposan végigmérte.

\- Rogers! - szólt rá Duffy. - Mondom, sorakozz!

Steve figyelmen kívül hagyta. Lehajolt, kivette a biztosítópöcköt, majd kihúzta az összetartó vasdarabot és a rúd azonnal előredőlt, hogy nagyot puffanjon a földön. Steve odasétált, leszedte a zászlót, majd Duffy kezébe nyomta és beszállt a kocsiba. Nem tudott nem Carter ügynökre mosolyogni, aki cinkos pillantást vetett rá, mielőtt előrefordult és jelzett volna a sofőrnek, hogy elindulhat. Mikor Steve elmesélte az esetet este Lottinak, a világ minden kincsénél többet ért neki az a mosoly, amit a nő küldött felé.

A másik alkalom, ami talán az egész jelölt-kérdést eldöntötte, az utolsó délutánon történt. Carter ügynök épp edzést tartott nekik a téren, ahol fekvőtámaszokat kellett csinálniuk. Természetesen nem hiányoztak a lelkesítőszavak sem, bár Carter szájából ezek nem is voltak már olyan lekezelőek, mintha mondjuk Duffy őrmester mondta volna.

\- Gyorsabban, hölgyek, gyerünk! - sétált fel-alá előttük, kezében a síppal. - A nagyanyámban több élet van, Isten nyugosztalja. Mozgás!

Steve mozgott volna gyorsabban, csak épp nem bírt. Gyenge karjaival még azt a negyven kilóját sem tudta megtartani, de igyekezett, csakúgy, mint egész héten mindig. Hogy hol tartott a számolás, már rég nem érdekelte, csak próbálkozott nem kihullani.

\- Fel! - szólt Carter, mire mindenki vigyázzba vágta magát. - Terpeszugrás. Gyerünk, lányok!

Steve talán három ütemig tudta tartani a lépést, ami már új rekordnak számított. Égett a tüdeje, szúrt az oldala, de nem figyelt semmire, csak tovább ugrált, még ha össze is akart esni a fáradtságtól.

Azonban egy szó elért az agyáig, amire olyan gyorsan reagált, mint talán még soha életében.

\- Gránát!

Steve látta maga előtt a guruló-pattogó gránátot és gondolkodás nélkül cselekedett: előrefutott, rávetődött a gránátra és próbálta minél jobban a földhöz szorítani.

\- El innen! - kiáltotta és még a kezével is intett. - Hátra!

Számolta a másodperceket és közben összeszorított fogakkal várta, mikor szakad szét minden sejtje és kerül át az örökkévalóságba. Azonban miután hat másodperc is eltelt, lassan kezdett felengedni és kinyitotta a szemét.

Carter előtte állt két lépésnyire, míg a többi társa fedezékek mögül kukucskált ki. Az egyik kocsi mellett ott állt Phillips ezredes, Dr Erskine és Lotti, akinek az arckifejezése a halálra rémült és a büszke között váltakozott. Steve lassan ülő helyzetbe támaszkodott és lenézett a földre: a gránát még mindig ott volt.

\- Gyakorlógránát - mondta valaki. - Nincs veszély. Sorakozó!

Amint Steve megemésztette, amit hallott, rögtön kibukott belőle:

\- Ez egy teszt volt?

Kérdésére csak Lotti reagált, aki bólintott, miközben felengedett a testtartása. Dr Erskine bíztatóan rámosolygott, miközben Phillips valamit motyogott és elsétált. Carter is gyorsan összeszedte magát és mindenkit visszarendelt a helyére. Steve felkászálódott, leporolta magát és visszaállt a hátsó sorba. A többiek mind őt nézték, de nem a szokásos lenéző pillantással, hanem egy kicsit mintha… tisztelték volna? Nem, valamit biztos félreértelmezett a tekintetükben.

Steve inkább gyorsan visszafordította a figyelmét Carterre, aki ismét a terpeszugrást jelölte ki feladatnak. Egy perccel később pedig már minden úgy folytatódott, mintha mi se történt volna.

Akkor este Lotti utoljára megvizsgálta őket, majd a sorakozó alkalmával átnyújtott egy papírt Dr Erskine-nek, aki végignézte, látványosan összegyűrte (Steve már feldühödött volna, de Lotti mosolyát látva arra jutott, hogy ezt nyilván megbeszélték előtte) és kilépett a felsorakozott jelöltek elé.

\- Tudom, hoty mindannyian készhek harhcolni a hazájukérht. Azonban most sak az etyikőjüknek adódik meg a lehetőség, hoty valami új kezdetének az előszhele letyen. A kísérhlet veszhélyes, épp ezérht sak etyvalaki fogja megprhóbálni a holnapi napon. Ha sikerhül, akkorh azonban elkezgyük az új, szuperhkatonákból álló etység felállítását, ami közvetlenül Phillips ezrhedes és Carhterh ütynök felütyelete alá kerhül.

\- Nyilván mindannyian égnek a kívánsiságtól, hoty ki leszh az első ilyen katona. Mindent összhevetve úty döntöttem, hoty a legmegfelelőbb jelölt errhe a posztrha nem más, mint Steven Rhogers.

Steve úgy érezte, mintha kő zuhant volna a gyomrába. Tompán jutott el hozzá, hogy mindenki felé fordult, hogy Dr Erskine megkérte a többieket, hogy pakoljanak ki a barakkból, hogy Steve-t holnap Carter fogja elkísérni Brooklynba, ahol végighajtják majd rajta a kísérletet. Mire észbekapott, már visszafelé sétált a barakkba, ami üres volt, mire ő odaért. Leült az ágyára és csak meredt maga elé.

Nem igazán tudta, mit is érez most, hogy vége volt a hétnek és kiderült, ki lesz az első kísérleti alany. Egyrészt örült, hogy sikerült bizonyítania, bár ha erősen gondolkodott, rájött, hogy igazából nem bizonyított semmit. Minden próbán ő volt a legutolsó (kivéve a célzást) és soha nem tűnt ki semmiben, amihez erő kellett. Nem értette, miért ő lett az, akit Dr Erskine végül kiválasztott.

És egyáltalán mit fognak csinálni vele? Hogy akarnak belőle szuperkatonát csinálni? Vagy valami mást, mint ami most volt? Steve most először félt azóta, hogy itt volt. Az ismeretlen megrémítette, mert ez nem a háború volt, amire évek óta készült. Bár arra gondolt, hogy ha tényleg veszélyes lett volna ez az egész, Lotti már rég kirángatta volna innen. Az, hogy még mindig itt voltak, és hogy Lotti hagyta, hogy végigrángassák ezen, kicsit megnyugtatta, hiszen a nő mindig is megfontoltabb volt, mint ő.

Végül annyira túlterhelte az agyát a gondolataival, hogy gépies mozdulatokkal előhalászta az egyik regényét (azt se tudta, melyiket) és olvasni kezdett. A szeme végigrohant a sorokon, az agya pedig nem emésztette meg a szavakat, de legalább lefoglalta magát és nem rágódott a holnapon. Az is sokat segített neki, hogy senki sem volt a házban és legalább csend vette körül. Külön örült, hogy nem kellett a többiek szemébe néznie, akik nyilván ugyanannyira nem értették Dr Erskine döntését, mint ő.

Alibiolvasását két rövid kopogás szakította félbe. Steve hátrafordult és még épp látta, ahogy Dr Erskine bekukucskál az ajtón, bal kezében egy üveggel, a jobban pedig két pohárral.

\- Bejöhetek? - kérdezte.

\- Igen - felelte Steve és csodálkozott rajta, milyen fáradt a hangja.

Dr Erskine odasétált az ágyához és letette a két poharat a ládája tetejére.

\- Nem tud aludni? - kérdezte a tudós. Steve-ben csak ekkor tudatosult, hogy odakint már rég éjszaka van és a tücskök ciripelését is csak ekkor hallotta meg.

\- Rám tört az idegesség - felelte úgy, mintha eddig próbálkozott volna az alvással.

\- Aha - bólintott megértően Dr Erskine. - Rhám is. Ms Lewis sem tugyja lehunyni a szhemét; a szhobájában még mindig ég a villany.

Dr Erskine lehajtotta a matracot az ágyra, majd ráült, kezében az üveggel, amiben ránézésre valamilyen alkohol lehetett - Steve nem tudta elolvasni a feliratot, mivel német volt.

\- Feltehetek egy kérdést? - tört ki hirtelen Steve, miközben letette a könyvét a poharak mellé.

\- Sak egyet? - nézett rá cinkosan Dr Erskine, de Steve arcát látva elkomolyodott.

\- Miért én?

Dr Erskine nem válaszolt azonnal. Lenézett a térdén pihenő üvegre és sóhajtott egyet.

\- Gondolom, ez az ety kérhdés az, ami szhámít.

Dr Erskine elmosolyodott, de a mosolya inkább szomorú volt, mint vidám. Végig az üveget nézte, miközben beszélni kezdett.

\- Ez Augsberg-ből való - mondta lemondóan. - Otthonról.

Steve felismerte a tekintetet, amit az idős tudós az üvegre vetett. Így nézett minden katona, akit sikerült lencsevégre kapni, hogy számára valami fontos dolgot néz, távol a hazájától. Nem értette, mire akar kilyukadni az öreg, de türelmesen várta, hogy elmondja, amit akar.

\- Sokan elfelejtik, hoty az első orhszág, amit a nácik megszhálltak, a sajátyuk volt - kezdte. - A legutóbbi háborhú után… a népem küszhködött, úty érhezték, hoty gyengék és hoty… kicsik. Aztán jött Hitlerh, a mashírozással, a naty műsorrhal, a zászhlókkal és a…

Elharapta a mondatot, és Steve nem volt kíváncsi rá, mit hallgatott el. Volt egy olyan érzése, hogy úgysem tetszene neki.

\- És ő hallott rhólam, a munkámrhól és megtalált - nézett fel Dr Erskine. Steve elképzelni sem tudta, milyen lehetett ott állni Hitler előtt, aki minden idők legnagyobb háborúját robbantotta ki és még csak nem is érezte át, milyen szörnyűségeket szabadított el. - Azt mondta: „Maga… - mutatott Steve-re, mintha utánozni akarta volna a helyzetet - …maga erhőssé tesz minket." De nem érhdekelt a dolog.

Dr Erskine letette az üveget a földre a két lába közé, és úgy folytatta.

\- Hát elküldte a kutatórhészleg, a HYDRA fejét hozzám. Egy brhiliáns tudóst, úty hívták, hoty Johann Schmidt. Ez a Schmidt tagja a belső körhnek és ambiciózus. Ő és Hitlerh lelkes hívei az okkult erhőknek, a teuton-mítoszhnak. Hitlerh ezekkel a fantáziákkal lelkesíti a követőit, de Schmidt szhámárha ez nem fantázia. Szhámárha ez valóság. Meg van győződve rhóla, hoty hatalmas erhő van elrhejtve a földben, amit az istenek hatytak itt, hoty ráleljen egy felsőbbrhendű emberh.

Már megint ez a felsőbbrendű ember. Ha valami, hát ez idegesítette Steve-t legjobban a náci ideológiában. Ez a meggyőződés arról, hogy ők a felsőbbrendűek, hogy ők jobbak, mint mások… minden ember egyenlő és ugyanolyan, miért olyan nehéz ezt felfogni?

\- Mikorh hallott a találmányomrhól és hoty mire képes - folytatta Dr Erskine -, nem tudott ellenállni. Ő akarht lenni a felsőbbrhendű emberh.

\- Erősebb lett tőle? - kérdezte Steve halkan.

\- Igen - bólintott Dr Erskine. - De… voltak más… hatások.

_Mindig vannak más hatások_, gondolta Steve keserűen. Soha semmi nem ilyen egyszerű.

\- A szhérum még nem volt kész. De ami fontosabb: az emberh. A szhérum mindent felerhősít az emberhben, így a jó még jobb leszh, a rhossz még rhosszabb.

Steve lesütötte a szemét. Nem akarta bevallani, de a szíve a torkában dobogott és csak az járt a fejében, hogy vajon vele mit fog csinálni ez a szérum.

\- Ezérht válaszhtottuk magát.

Steve erre felnézett és kérdő tekintetét látva Dr Erskine kifejtette.

\- Ety erhős emberh, aki mindig is ismerhte az erhőt, nem fogja eléggé tiszhtelni. De a gyenge tugyja az erhő érhtékét és van benne együttérhzés. Ms Lewis szherint pedig maga mindig is kiállt jóérht; még akkorh is, mikorh nem kellett volna, ahoty ő fogalmazott.

Steve még mindig nem volt meggyőzve erről, de úgy érezte, hogy ezzel Dr Erskine lelket próbált önteni belé, így valamit csak kierőszakolt magából.

\- Kösz - hozott össze egy félmosolyt. - Értem.

Dr Erskine kedvesen mosolygott és hirtelen Steve minden aggodalma elszállt. Intett, hogy vegye magához a poharakat, miközben ő lehajolt az üvegért és kinyitotta.

\- Bárhmi is törhténjék holnap, valamit meg kell ígérhnie - töltött a két pohárba, majd visszatette a dugót az üvegbe és letette a földre. - Hoty mindig önmaga marhad.

Átvette az egyik poharat, és rámosolygott, ugyanolyan kedvesen, mint mikor először bejött hozzá.

\- Nem tökéletes katona - mutatott a szívére -, hanem ety jó emberh.

Steve erre nem tudott mit mondani. Úgy érezte, a szíve csordultig telt hálával, és ha megszólal, akkor minden kibuggyan belőle könnyek formájában. Rég volt már, hogy valaki ennyire hitt volna benne: igazság szerint Lottin, Buckyn és az anyján kívül senki sem. Így felemelte a poharát, hogy tósztot mondjon.

\- A kisemberekre!

Dr Erskine kuncogott, miközben koccintottak, és elkezdték a szájukhoz emelni a poharukat.

\- Ne-ne-ne, várhjon, mit sinálok! - kapott a fejéhez a doktor és gyorsan kivette Steve kezéből a poharat. - Hisz holnap fogjuk beoltani, nem ihat!

\- Oh - csüggedt el egy kicsit Steve, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy Dr Erskine egybeönti az italt. - Jól van, megisszuk utána.

\- Nem, engem nem oltanak be holnap. Utána? Én most iszom.

Steve most először őszintén elmosolyodott, miközben azt figyelte, ahogy a doktor megissza a pohara tartalmát. Most először úgy érezte, hogy minden rendben lesz.


End file.
